Mientras no estabas (saga de garlick)
by carolightsnake
Summary: Y aquí estamos con la continuación de "130 días" como le digo de cariño. Veremos que paso en la Tierra, mientras nuestro anti-héroe busca a su anti-amigo por el espacio. Espacio de tiempo de la saga de garlick junior.
1. ¿De vuelta a la normalidad?

Y estamos aquí, con la continuación… la historia de que paso mientras nuestro anti-héroe busca a su rival por el universo. Insisto es mi visión personal, espero les guste.

Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen… pero si me regalan uno no me enojo.

 **Mientras no estabas**

Ya los tres deseos habían sido concedidos. Las esferas volvieron a convertirse en piedra, después de que desapareciera el dragón.

En la Tierra, un Yamcha empapado hacía su aparición frente a todos. Bulma lo miró emocionada, sin embargo no corrió a sus brazos como lo había soñado antes. Solo le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Oh, querida, tu novio está vivo!

Todos rieron por el comentario de Bunny.

Bulma se dirigió al Patriarca.

-Quiero agradecerles a nombre de todos por dejarnos usar sus esferas.

-Por el contrario, Bulma. Nosotros somos los agradecidos.

Ella le sonrió y volvió con Yamcha.

-En el cuarto de huéspedes que está en el primer piso te dejé ropa, para que te cambies. Haremos una fiesta.

-Oh, perfecto… ¿dijiste en el cuarto del primer piso? ¿Qué hay del que ocupo siempre?

-Es una larga historia…

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás.

Yamcha la miró con ternura. La había extrañado. Avanzó hacia la propiedad acompañado por su inseparable amigo. Cuando estuvieron los dos a buena distancia de los demás, Puar se le acercó más, le dio un abrazo y comentó

-Te extrañé mucho, Yamcha

-Yo también, Puar. Aunque estar muerto no es tan terrible como dicen. El dolor del viaje al otro mundo es lo que no me gustó.

-No te imaginas las cosas extrañas que ocurrieron mientras no estabas

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Bueno, Bulma hizo lo imposible por revivirte… pero cuando volvieron se le ocurrió invitar a ese espantoso saiyajin a vivir aquí.

-¿QUE DICES?- se detuvo antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Lo que oíste. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Es más él acaba de irse. Se robó una de las naves de la Corporación.

-Ese maldito… y Bulma… ¿cómo se le ocurrió? Después de lo que nos hizo.

Entraron en la habitación y se dispuso a darse una ducha rápida para sacarse el agua de la alguna. Al salir se vistió con lo que le había dejado ella. Mientras hacía esto miró a Puar.

-¿Qué sabes de lo que hizo Vegeta en su estadía?

-No mucho… se que dormía en la propiedad y que la mayor parte del tiempo salía a recorrer el planeta…

-Mmmm, eso no me cuadra… Vegeta sin matar a nadie… disculpa la expresión, pero aquí hay gato encerrado.

Puar se sonrió. Él y Yamcha eran amigos desde hace tanto tiempo, que se sentía en la obligación de mantenerlo al tanto de lo que hacía su novia.

Ambos salieron al jardín y encontraron a los demás en el jardín que rodeaba la piscina.

Estaban los namekuseijin, el maestro, Oolong, Krilin, la familia de Gokú y los padres de Bulma.

-Hola, profesor ¿Y Bulma? – pregunto Yamcha dirigiéndose al profesor.

-Oh, hola muchacho felicidades por tu regreso. Bueno, me parece que ella subió un momento a su habitación… pero regresa enseguida.

Él no se quedó tranquilo y subió a buscarla, le dijo a Puar que lo esperara.

No la encontró y decidió entrar al cuarto que alguna vez ocupara él cuando se quedaba en casa de ella. Entró y observó que todo estaba en orden, excepto por unas botellas de vino en un rincón. Pasó al baño y descubrió que había unos perfumes en sus empaques sobre una estantería, además de una rasuradora, cepillos y… ¿toallas usadas? Miró el canasto de ropa sucia había algo dentro. Eso ya no le estaba gustando… salió del baño y se dirigió al closet. Ahora su sorpresa fue grande… estaba lleno de ropa de hombre. Tomo un pantalón, lo colocó sobre sus piernas y se dio cuenta de que el dueño por lo menos medía un pie menos que él. Comenzó a atar cabos cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El se giro despacio, avanzó y se dejó caer en la cama. Luego sin mirarla con el pantalón aun en su mano le dijo

-Bulma ¿quién ocupó este cuarto mientras yo no estuve?

Ella lo miró con tristeza. Luego su expresión cambió a una más bien nerviosa.

-Jeje, bueno. Debes saber que muchas cosas pasaron mientras no estuviste…

-Tengo tiempo. Te escucho. Nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotros.

-Yamcha, ahora nos esperan para la fiesta. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?

El la miró con recelo pero aceptó. Dejó la prenda sobre la cama y acompañó a Bulma donde estaban los demás.

Durante la fiesta todos conversaron animadamente. Yamcha comentaba algo de vez en cuando, pero no dejaba de mirar a Bulma con recelo. Todos se retiraron a sus hogares excepto Yamcha.

Ya había caído completamente la noche. La casa estaba en silencio, los habitantes se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Bulma paseaba por el jardín. Él aprovechó la oportunidad, la alcanzó y la tomó de un brazo, acercándola a sí.

Se miraron unos segundos y depositó un beso sobre sus labios. Bulma lo aceptó.

-Te extrañé tanto – dijo él abrazándola finalmente.

-Y-yo también, Yamcha

-¿Sabes? Creo que no me di cuenta de cuánto te quería hasta que me di cuenta de que no te vería por mucho tiempo… No sabes lo asustado que estuve de perderte en esa batalla…

-Oh, no es necesario recordar esas cosas. Ya estamos juntos y eso es lo que cuenta.

El miró en sus ojos, volvió a depositar otro beso y agregó

-¿me dirás ahora qué diablos paso aquí cuando no estuve?

Ella se apartó de él un momento, camino hacía el espacio que ocupaba anteriormente la nave "robada".

-Yamcha, espero que no te molestes conmigo…

-¿por qué habría de molestarme?

-Bueno, escúchame y no me interrumpas…

El asintió sin moverse de su lugar. Se cruzó de brazos, ya sabía algo de lo que ella le diría.

-Después de que te moriste, junto con los muchachos y Piccoro. Encontramos la forma de volverlos a la vida... pero eso implicó viajar a Namekusein… - ahora ella miró las estrellas – bueno, allí nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra misión no sería del todo fácil, resulta que a ese planeta viajaron Vegeta y Freezer, del cual supongo que ya has oído. Todos íbamos tras las esferas… Durante nuestra búsqueda resultó que Vegeta en cierta forma se alió a nosotros debido a que odiaba de tal forma a Freezer, que finalmente resultó ser nuestro enemigo en común. Ayudó a los muchachos allá, incluso murió en batalla… sin embargo cuando revivieron a los namekuseijin y nos trasladaron a la Tierra, resultó que él llegó también con los demás…

Él la miró con fastidio.

-El asunto es que se me ocurrió invitarlo a vivir con nosotros- inconscientemente ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo pudiste?

-Bueno, creo que me emocioné por la felicidad del momento… además él nos dio la idea de cómo revivir a Krilin…y a Gokú… aunque él está vivo en alguna parte del espacio.

-Bulma, entiendo lo que me dices… pero aún así no puedo comprenderlo del todo… el me mató.

-Yamcha, él no te mató… - dijo volteando a verlo

-PERO MANDÓ A ESAS COSAS A HACERLO.

-NO ME GRITES, MALDICIÓN. NO VUELVAS A HACERLO- dijo poniendo sus brazos a los lados -. YA LO HECHO, HECHO ESTÁ… YA ESTAMOS JUNTOS, MALDITA SEA. ¿OLVÍDALO QUIERES?

El se asustó por su actitud y cambió a un tono más suave. Se atrevió a avanzar hasta estar a un paso de ella.

-Está bien, amor. Pero ¿Dónde dormiré? A menos que…

Hizo un amague de alcanzarla con su mano, el cual fue recibido con una mirada confundida

-¿Te vas a quedar?

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que YO me quede y pudiste albergar a un ASESINO?

Ella lo miró cansada. Se aproximó a él y lo miró a los ojos.

-Creo que puedes quedarte… pero dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes del primer piso, mientras arreglo el de arriba.

-Disculpa… Pero te extraño mucho…- intento abrazarla, nuevamente sin éxito

-Yamcha, ambos estamos cansados.

Ella le dio un breve beso en los labios y entró a la casa sin voltearse a verlo.

" _¿Qué fue eso? Pareciera como que ella no me extrañó en lo más mínimo… se sintió tan fría… debo reconquistarla… la distancia le afectó. No me queda más remedio que consultarlo con la almohada…"_

El joven entró a la casa, y decidió que lo mejor era dormir. Ya mañana comenzaría su plan de reconquista. Puar se le unió, acomodándose a los pies de la cama.

En la planta superior una joven estaba sentada sobre una cama que no era la suya. Miraba todo a su alrededor. Estaba a oscuras, solo la luz de los focos exteriores iluminaba un rincón, donde solo había una percha sobre un mueble. Ya no estaba la armadura que antiguamente descansaba en ese lugar.

Se había quitado los zapatos y los sostenía en una mano. Con pereza se levantó y camino hacia el interruptor. Encendió las luces y salió de allí por unos momentos. Volvió con una caja en sus manos.

-Esto te tomará tiempo, supongo… mientras antes guarde tus cosas mejor.

Tras una hora termino su misión y se llevó la caja a su cuarto. Una vez allí solo se dejó caer en la cama. No se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormida.

CONTINUARÁ….


	2. Cambio en el equipo

**Capitulo 2**

 **Cambio en el equipo**

Por la mañana una Bunny canturreaba en la cocina, mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-Oh, buenos días ¿Dormiste bien?

-Claro, buenos días. Sí. Nuevamente agradezco su hospitalidad, señora.

-No te preocupes… ¿quieres desayunar?

-Si, por favor.

Se sentó a la mesa y la señora le sirvió una torre de panqueques y una jarra de jugo de naranja, acompañado de carnes frías que sobraron de la fiesta.

-Em, señora Bunny, tengo hambre, ¿pero no será mucha comida?

La señora lo miró atónita. Luego reaccionó

-Oh, Yamcha, disculpa… es que estaba acostumbrada a darle el desayuno al joven y apuesto Vegeta.

Yamcha se molestó, pero solo cerró sus ojos y contó hasta diez mientras una de sus cejas se arqueaba.

" _Parece que todos se acostumbraron bastante bien a ese enano malnacido… paciencia, todo volverá a la normalidad en unos días"_

-Come lo que puedas, entonces. Nos vemos más tarde, tengo que atender mi jardín.

Y diciendo esto la señora se retiró.

Él siguió tomando su desayuno. En eso entró el señor Briefs.

-Oye, muchacho. Crees que…- el anciano paró en seco - Yamcha, ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Creí que dormirías hasta el medio día?

-Buenos días, profesor… no pude dormir más. Creo que aún estoy nervioso con mi regreso- respondió casi de mala gana.

El profesor se excusó diciendo que había olvidado algo y volvió sobre sus pasos.

A Yamcha se le quitó el apetito. _"¿Que acaso todos están de parte de ese cretino?"_

Decidió que lo mejor era salir de esa casa. Así que llamó a su amigo y emprendieron vuelo lejos de allí.

Volvió al atardecer y encontró a Bulma, con su bata blanca, en el jardín trasero, cerca de la entrada a los laboratorios, fumando.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso.

-Oh, maldita sea, Yamcha. Me sorprendiste. Solo quería relajarme un poco, es que tenemos bastante trabajo en los laboratorios…- dijo apagando el cigarrillo con su pie.

-Esa no es excusa. Si quieres relajarte, podríamos salir a pasear un momento – dijo abrazándola por detrás.

-No. Estoy bien.

-¿segura? Porque yo creí que volveríamos a estar juntos como antes…

El comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras una de sus manos se escapaba para acariciar uno de sus pechos.

Ella se sobresaltó y apartándose de él le gritó

-¿QUE TE PASA? ¿CREES QUE SOY TU PUTA PERTENENCIA?

Yamcha quedó de una pieza. Algo no andaba bien. Ella NUNCA, se había resistido a ese tipo de juegos.

-Bulma, yo… lo siento. Te amo, no te enfades conmigo…

Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que se le había pasado la mano.

-No, discúlpame, Yamcha. He estado bajo mucha presión y tú… tú no tienes la culpa… Oye. Tu habitación antigua ya está lista – dijo cambiando presurosa de tema.

-Oh, eso es… genial. Pero he decidido que me quedaré con el Maestro para no molestarte mientras trabajas. Además no quiero dormir donde lo hizo ese bastardo.

Él esperaba que ella le suplicara quedarse. Pero solo lo miró algo contrariada.

-Oh, comprendo. Está bien. Pero no te pierdas por mucho tiempo… y ¿Cuándo te vas?

Sin notarlo los hombros de él descendieron unos milímetros.

-Pienso en hacerlo mañana… pero volveré el fin de semana, si no te molesta.

-No, está bien… te compre algo de ropa mientras no estabas...

-¿En serio? Gracias, Bulma.

Se acercó a abrazarla y ella accedió. Luego se besaron y fue a su cuarto a ver sus regalos.

Ella lo vio alejarse, dio media vuelta y se encaminó a los laboratorios, con las manos tomadas atrás de su espalda.

-No, definitivamente no es lo mismo… " _¿Qué voy a hacer?"_


	3. Sobre la marcha se arregla la carga

**Capitulo 3**

 **Sobre la marcha se arregla la carga**

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron tranquilamente, sin embargo, Yamcha notaba extraña a Bulma. Maldecía más de la cuenta y se enojaba a veces por cosas que no lo valían.

Decidió que lo mejor sería invitarla a salir. _"Puede que esté enojada porque no la he llevado a cenar…"_

Se percató de que estaba en los laboratorios. Tuvo que utilizar el intercomunicador para hablar con ella. Él no tenía acceso a ese lugar.

-Bulma.

Ella se volteo a ver el monitor. Estaba con overol y toda sucia de grasa, inclusive en la cara, trabajaba en un nuevo robot.

-Hola, Yamcha. Dime.

-Oye, he estado pensando que hace mucho que no tenemos una cita…

-¿Me estas invitando a salir?

-Bueno… Sí. Si no estás muy ocupada, podríamos salir esta noche…aunque debes recordar que no tengo mucho dinero…- le comento avergonzado mientras sonreía

-Mmm... No te preocupes por eso. Te veo como a las seis ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. Me parece estupendo, Bulma. Gracias, amor.

El intercomunicador se apagó.

" _¿Qué me pasa? Esperé tanto para volver a ver a Yamcha… debo componer las cosas. Esto no puede seguir así… lo he ignorado mucho tiempo y me hace falta su compañía…supongo que será divertido. Saldremos, comeremos… El se me insinuará. Llegaremos a segunda base, ahí terminará todo y a dormir... si será divertido…"_ Trato de auto convencerse.

Unas horas más tarde, en la sala, un hombre se paseaba nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre Yam?

-Nada, Puar. Es que voy a salir con Bulma… pero me parece que no es la misma de antes. Es como si me evitara…

-Vamos. Lo que pasa es que pasó por muchas cosas. Solo debes darle algo de espacio y tiempo y todo volverá a la normalidad…

-Eso es lo que he estado haciendo, pero…

-Ten paciencia. Y reconquístala.

-Sí, ya había pensado en eso…

En eso apareció ella. Con un vestido fucsia de escote redondo, que le llegaba apenas a las rodillas. La mandíbula de Yamcha cayó brevemente.

-Te-te ves…

-Hermosa, lo sé. ¿Nos vamos?

Fueron a un restorán lujoso de la ciudad. A ella le gustaba lucirse, y para Yamcha ese era el estilo de vida que siempre buscó siendo un bandido. Él la amaba sinceramente por ser su primera novia, además de la cantidad de años que llevaban juntos, pero no podía negar que era un plus que fuera la mujer más acaudalada de planeta.

Cenaban tranquilamente. Bulma volvía a sentir que era posible que él fuese el amor de su vida, pero en un rinconcito necesitaba más de él. Algo había cambiado, ya no se sentía la misma. Quizás había madurado lo suficiente en este corto período de tiempo para darse cuenta de que su novio tenía la actitud de un joven de secundaria.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que no hay ningún peligro para la Tierra, he decidido dejar de entrenar. Pienso que lo mejor sería buscarme un trabajo y no sé…- le tomo la mano - quizá comenzar a pensar en nosotros como algo más…

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida. Acaso era una insinuación de matrimonio lo que leía entre líneas… _"pero, si acaba de volver. Debemos estabilizar nuestra relación antes de pensar en esas cosas… y ¿qué va dejar de entrenar para trabajar? Calma, veamos a dónde quiere llegar antes de sacar conclusiones…"_

-Y bien, ¿de qué buscarás trabajo?

El carraspeó para aclarar su voz. La miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo

-Bueno, pensaba que tal vez podrías darme algún empleo en la Corporación.

-Creo que es posible… pero ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Ella retiró su mano y lo observó por sobre la copa de vino.

-Bulma, no me lo pongas difícil. Sabes que no soy bueno en cosas de ciencias y cálculos… no soy muy listo, pero podría trabajar en la seguridad.

Ella lo miró atentamente. Sabía que su argumento era válido. Pero ella había decidido medir el valor real de su novio.

-Yamcha, sabes que te quiero. Pero necesito que me demuestres lo que vales… no cuenta si soy yo misma la que te doy empleo… ¿No crees que sería mal visto?

Él pensó un momento su respuesta. Creyó que todo sería miel sobre hojuelas. Pero como siempre ella le representaba un desafío. No dudó un segundo más en responder.

-Si encuentro empleo dentro de un mes… crees que podríamos pasar a ser algo más formal. Es decir… comprometernos.

Ella lo miró con ternura… eso era lo que estaba esperando, que él se ofreciera a ser algo más, con el valor suficiente de llevar las riendas de su destino, _"Bueno, un compromiso es serio, es un paso importante, no es necesariamente casarse… tal vez Yamcha si ha madurado lo suficiente…Y casarme, aunque no está en mis planes inmediatos por ahora, es uno de mis sueños… De todos modos no significa que nos casaremos inmediatamente, es solo un formalismo… Bulma, acéptalo es lo que querías cuando buscabas las esferas ¿cierto? Y es lo que querías que hiciera Yamcha ¿no?"_

-Sí… me parece perfecto- respondió finalmente ella levantando su copa, esbozando una sonrisa.

Él copio el gesto, brindaron, se besaron y dieron por terminada la cena. Volvieron a casa y siguieron con una ronda de besos y caricias en la sala. Las respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, las manos de ambos recorrían lugares cada vez más atrevidos, pero cuando las cosas ya estaban bastante calientes ella cortó el beso.

-Oye, es tarde… que tal si lo continuamos…

-¿En tu habitación?

-NO… Yo quería decir que lo continuáramos en otra ocasión, Yamcha- dijo acomodándose la ropa -. Realmente estoy cansada y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

-pero…

-Buenas noches, Yamcha.

Le dio un breve beso en la mejilla y se retiró a su cuarto.

El quedó entre confundido, desordenado y excitado. _"Siempre me hace lo mismo… que acaso no se da cuenta de lo que me provoca… pero no la reclamaré hasta que consiga un empleo… dentro de un mes ya serás mi prometida y nada impedirá que te demuestre mi amor de forma más íntima….jeje"_ Tuvo que correr a un baño, pues comenzó a sangrarle la nariz.

Para su mala suerte se encontró en el pasillo con el padre de Bulma, que venía de los laboratorios.

-Hola, Yamcha ¿Qué haces tan tarde en pie?

Yamcha no tuvo más opción que darle la espalda, con una mano apoyada en un muro y la otra sujetando su nariz.

-Eh, nadda. Zolo mine alg bano – _"maldición"_

El científico se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras le decía

-Muchacho,… sé lo que te pasa

Yamcha se puso de piedra. "¿ _Acaso nos vio en la sala?"_

-Yo también me constipo cuando salgo a bailar muy tarde… basta con que te tomes una limonada caliente. Cuídate y no te desveles.

-Ghaciaz – respondió Yamcha como pudo, sin voltearse.

El anciano subió las escaleras. Yamcha entró al baño. Ahora, aparte del sangrado, tenía un problema estomacal que resolver.


	4. Un día Olvidable

**Capitulo 4**

 **Un día Olvidable**

Pasaron los días. Piccoro ahora visitaba solo de vez en cuando a sus parientes. Gohan iba y venía de la Corporación con permiso de su madre. El profesor había mejorado en gran parte su avance en temas médicos con la ayuda de sus huéspedes. Bunny tenía el premio al mejor jardín de la ciudad. Bulma a veces extrañaba a Yamcha, este no encontraba aún trabajo, por lo que se había desaparecido por algún tiempo de la Corporación, viviendo en las montañas o de vez en cuando donde el Maestro.

Se cumplió el plazo de un mes y Bulma pensaba que Yamcha no cumpliría con su parte del trato. Esto la entristeció.

Sin embargo esa tarde…

-Bulma

Ella se dio vuelta en su lugar en el sofá donde estaba viendo la televisión.

-Volviste…

Se besaron brevemente en los labios.

-Así es. Volví porque encontré trabajo

-¿En serio?

\- Sí. ¿Recuerdas que un tiempo estuve en lo del baseball?

-Lo recuerdo… ¿No me digas que volverás?

-Sí… aunque todo fue muy extraño, y solo paso antes de ayer…

El tomó asiento cerca de ella. Luego de estar cómodo prosiguió

\- Es una historia que ni te imaginas… Buscaba empleo en la ciudad Jengibre. Ya que aquí no encontré nada, ni tampoco en otras ciudades… bueno, lo que ocurrió es que iba caminando por fuera de un estadio y justó estaban gritando a un muchacho, me acerqué para escuchar mejor, por si era alguien en problemas. Yo pregunté qué estaba pasando, y entonces el hombre que estaba gritando al otro me mira de arriba abajo y me pregunta "¿muchacho, te conozco?" Yo le respondí que no, le dije mi nombre y que había estado en las grandes ligas… Me hizo un gesto de seguirlo. Entramos al estadio, me llevó a una oficina, y me volvió a preguntar "¿no estás con ningún equipo?" Le dije que lo había dejado por un tiempo y que estaba interesado en volver. Me volvió a mirar extraño y luego me dijo: "Puedes presentarte el lunes temprano. Comienzas ese día". Yo le agradecí y me fui donde el Maestro para contarles. Luego decidí venir a buscarte…

-Yamcha, eso es maravilloso…

-Ya tengo un empleo formal… y hablando de formal…

-Yamcha, aun no empiezas. No nos apresuremos. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo por delante…

Yamcha la miró algo desilusionado. No comprendía que era lo que realmente quería ella.

-Bulma, voy a hacer lo que sea por verte feliz- le dijo animándose un poco.

Se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se dejó querer. Sintió que necesitaba escuchar ese tipo de palabras. En el fondo ella era una romántica y quién mejor que su novio para hacerla sentir amada. Luego de un momento él agregó.

-Hoy debemos salir…

-Sí, el maestro me comentó que Krilin nos presentaría a su novia… ¿No te parece increíble?

-Sí. Creí que se quedaría solterón, es decir, pensé que sería el sucesor del Maestro y que viviría en la casa de la playa para siempre…jajajaja

Pasaron la tarde con el Maestro. Estaban sentados a la mesa, bebiendo. El invitado de honor no aparecía.

-Dime, Bulma- dijo el anciano- ¿No has sabido nada de Vegeta?

Bulma carraspeó un poco antes de responder.

-No, Maestro. Él mismo desactivó el sistema de comunicación de la nave… sinceramente no sé si habrá encontrado a Gokú o si planea volver a la Tierra alguna vez…

-Oh, ya veo. De todos modos debemos estar preparados. Les he dicho a estos muchachos que no dejen de entrenar… pero no me hacen caso. Ellos quieren vivir una vida normal al parecer…

-Debería dejarlos… después de todo dudo mucho que Vegeta nos haga daño.

-No puedes estar segura – interrumpió Yamcha – ese enano no es más que un desgraciado que solo quiere matar y destruir planetas.

Bulma puso mala cara, por suerte esa cara últimamente ya era normal en ella.

-Yamcha tiene razón, Bulma. Ese hombre es espantoso… solo desea acabar con la tierra – comentó Oolong

-mmm… si hubiera querido… ya lo habría hecho- refunfuño Bulma entre dientes, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso.

-Solo esperemos que no vuelva nunca más a nuestro planeta- terminó diciendo el Maestro.

Todos quedaron pensativos unos segundos. En eso apareció en la puerta Krilin, quién venía acompañado de una muchacha peliazul.

-Hola, muchachos. ¿Por qué las caras largas?

Todos se voltearon y saludaron al recién llegado.

-Hola, mi nombre es Maron. Todos son muy lindos.

Saludaron a la muchacha y los invitaron a sentarse con ellos.

-Oye, Krilin… tu novia es muy bonita – comentó Yamcha

-Sí. Me das mucha envidia… ¿seguro que está por su voluntad?- pregunto Oolong

Bulma notó que su novio no dejaba de ver a la pareja de Krilin. Eso la enfureció.

-Oye, deja de mirarla así- le dijo por lo bajo

-Pero, Bulma, solo estoy reconociendo que es linda, no tiene nada de malo…

-A Maron no le molesta… - dijo Maron aproximándose a Yamcha – Tú también eres muy lindo y fuerte…- mientras sujetaba uno de sus brazos tasando los músculos del joven miró por encima del hombro de este y agregó - Ah, ¿esta señora es la madre de Krilin? Maron está encantada de conocerla.

Bulma sintió como si le ardiera… cierta parte. Se puso de pié e intentó golpear a la chica mientras media docena de brazos la sujetaba.

-OYE, QUE TE CREES. YO SOY UNA MUCHACHA TAMBIEN. A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DICES SEÑORA…SUELTENME, LE VOY A DAR SU MERECIDO A ESTA…

-Ay, señora, no se sulfure… si no es su madre no importa. Krilin me dijo que veníamos a conocer a su familia… si era la amante de su padre, Maron no juzga a nadie.

Bulma quería asesinarla con sus propias manos.

-Maron – dijo Krilin, con una gota en su cabeza, tomándole la mano y alejándola - ellos son mis amigos y te dije que ellos eran COMO mi familia ¿no lo recuerdas?

La chica se quedó en blanco un segundo, miró el cielo raso y respondió.

-Hum, no. ¡Pero el paisaje estaba muy bonito!- respondió ella dando un aplauso.

Todos cayeron en cuenta que a la muchacha le faltaba algo invisible a los ojos.

-Maron, yo soy el Maestro de Krilin. Te hare una pregunta ¿Tu amas a este muchacho?

La chica miró confundida por un segundo, luego respondió

-Oh, por supuesto… ¡Maron ama a todos los chicos lindos!

Desmayo general. Nadie agregó nada más al asunto. Si Krilin la había elegido como novia…

Bebieron, comieron y conversaron de otras cosas durante toda la tarde.

De un momento a otro Bulma sintió que le bajaba un sueño enorme.

Cuando por fin recobró el conocimiento estaban en la capital. Era entrada la tarde Su Aeronave estaba volcada y Yamcha estaba unos metros más allá. Ella estaba sobre un arbusto… _"Vaya, parece que se nos pasó la mano con la celebración… no recuerdo nada… y por lo visto tuvimos un accidente de regreso…"_

-YAMCHA… ¿ESTAS BIEN?

Él sacudió su cabeza, miró por todas partes hasta que la encontró. Voló hacia ella y la bajó de donde estaba con delicadeza.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-No lo sé. Pero parece que la fiesta estuvo buena. Jeje –le respondió ella

-Tienes razón. Volvamos a tu casa. ¿No te duele nada?

-No, estoy bien. Solo un poco la cabeza. Pero parece que mi aeronave está hecha añicos.

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo te llevó.

La ciudad también estaba toda destruida, escaparates rotos, gente en el suelo. Pensaron que quizás hubo un terremoto o algo así. No le dieron mayor importancia y volvieron a casa.

Cuando llegaron ya era de noche. Avanzaban por la sala cuando Bulma recordó lo mal que le había caído la novia de Krilin.

-Esa chica no me gusta para Krilin. No tiene nada especial y no creo que ame a nuestro amigo como dice…

-Tú estás molesta porque es más joven…- comento Yamcha como para sí

-¿QUE DIJISTE?- dijo ella amenazándolo con el puño

-Nada, nada… decía que era una niña tonta…

-Sin embargo tú no dejabas de mirarla…

-Ya te dije que era solo por cortesía… - respondió con una gota sobre su cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Te comportaste como un verdadero imbécil…será mejor que continuemos mañana esta conversación. Estoy exhausta… Buenas noches.

\- Bulma…

-BUENAS NOCHES, DIJE.

Ella subió las escaleras. Se oyó un portazo. Yamcha la miró confundido alejarse desde donde estaba. Hubo un intento de seguirla… pero él también se sentía cansado.

En el balcón de su habitación Bulma encendía un cigarrillo mientras miraba las estrellas, sentada en el suelo. Se sentía tonta por haber peleado por esa estupidez, pero estaba muy molesta. " _Esa idiota cabeza hueca… ¿con quién creía que estaba hablando? Yo soy Bulma, la mujer más inteligente del planeta ¿qué estoy vieja?… esa tonta hirió mi orgullo con ese comentario…" -_ mi orgullo _…_ demonios, ya estoy pensando como ese idiota… - se puso de pie y se apoyó en el barandal - ¿Aun no encuentras a Gokú, verdad?... no, ya habríamos sabido algo… ¿Por qué desconectaste la comunicación? maldito engreído... ¿Y si tienes algún problema con la nave quien te va a ayudar? Serás muy inteligente pero ¿serás capaz de reparar la nave?... maldito, te odio… arrrrgggg, mejor me voy a dormir, para que se me olvide el mal rato que pase por culpa de esa tonta descerebrada y olvidar también a ese malagradecido.

Se metió en la cama y estaba por dormirse cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

-Hija, ¿estás dormida ya?

-No, mamá. ¿Qué ocurre?- respondió Bulma encendiendo su lámpara.

Su madre entró en la habitación y se sentó a los pies la cama y suspiró sosteniendo un pañuelo cerca de uno de sus ojos.

-Querida, en unos días se van nuestros huéspedes… y la casa quedará taaaaan sola.

-Pero debes comprender que ellos deben volver a su hogar.

-Lo sé, cariño… venía a solo a comentarte lo sola que se sentirá la casa sin sus cantos y sobre todo sin los niños… es hermoso verlos corretear de aquí para allá, mientras juegan.

Bulma, frunció el ceño y le dijo a su madre lo más diplomáticamente posible mientras se enderezaba.

-MAMA, SI QUIERES NIETOS VE A PEDÍRSELOS A TIGHTS.

-Hijita, no te, molestes… con tu hermana ya perdí las esperanzas… - dijo juntando sus manos, para luego abrir sus grandes ojos azules y mostrarlos llenos de emoción – **Tú** eres la llamada a continuar con la Compañía, que más natural que seas **Tú** la que nos de descendencia…

La muchacha decidió que la única forma de escapar de esta conversación era dándole algo de esperanzas.

-Ay, sabes que no está en mis planes inmediatos…

-¿Eso es un sí? – Le tomó las manos – me alegro tanto… podrías decirle a Yamcha que formalicen de una vez para que avancemos, no nos queda mucho tiempo y… ya podrían ponerse a practicar…

-MAMAAAA

-Está bien… me retiro más tranquila… que duermas bien y no olvides esta conversación…

Su madre salió de la habitación. Bulma se tapó hasta la cabeza… se quedó pensando en que todo el universo se había confabulado para indicarle que ya no era la muchacha de antaño… _"lo mejor es no seguir pensando en eso… aun soy joven, hermosa e inteligente… yo decidiré cuando sea el momento… "_


	5. Compromiso a fecha

**Capitulo 5**

 **Compromiso a Fecha**

Unos días después toda la casa estaba revolucionada. Los padres de Bulma estaban en el sector verde, el destinado a los namekuseijins, encapsulando infinidad de objetos. Todos los namekuseijins ayudaban y los pequeños corrían por todas partes viendo que no faltase nada.

Bulma se levantó temprano y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de desayunar, pero al entrar encontró a su novio, con una enorme sonrisa al lado de la mesa servida con un completo desayuno para dos. Incluyendo flores al centro de la mesa.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron. El la saludo con un beso en los labios y la invitó a tomar asiento.

-Oh, Yamcha no te hubieras molestado…

-Tú te mereces lo mejor. Además te tengo muy buenas noticias.

Ella tomó asiento y bebió un sorbo de jugo.

-Dime ¿a qué noticias te refieres?

El se sentó a su lado y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Amor, ya no seré un pobre diablo…

-¿Ah, no? ¿Renunciaste y encontraste otro empleo?

-No. Ayer firme con un equipo de los grandes y mi contrato es por varios millones…

-Oh, ¡eso es maravilloso! Pero eso significa que pasarás más tiempo lejos ¿no?

-Sí. Es verdad. Pero ya tengo un trabajo estable y rentable… creo que es momento de que avancemos en lo que quedamos…

Acto seguido se arrodilló y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo. Al abrirla apareció un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

-¡Yamcha!

-Bulma ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella lo pensó un momento. Esperaba algo así como que se lo propusiera durante una cena… pero esto era igual de romántico. Aunque le pesaba que volviera el tema de las admiradoras acosando a su novio. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas sus dudas, decidió que lo mejor era continuar con su vida. _"Bueno, supongo que ya es tiempo de sentar cabeza… no puedo seguir desperdiciando mi tiempo esperando…"_

\- Yamcha, Acepto.

Le colocó el anillo en su dedo y se puso de pie. La besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Es hermoso.

-Ahora solo nos queda hacer la fiesta de compromiso y fijar una fecha…

-Tienes razón… Pero esperemos a que regresemos al resto de los muchachos para hacerlo oficial.

-Tendrá que ser pronto… me voy de gira la próxima semana…

-¿TAN PRONTO? – Bulma golpeó sobre la mesa.

-¿Es que acaso no me amas?

-Claro que sí, tonto. Me refería a tu gira… a que no te veré por un tiempo - dijo ella con una gotita en su sien, tratando de sonar divertida.

-Serán solo unas semanas… pero te prometo que me escaparé para verte.

-Bueno mañana se cumple el plazo de las esferas... pode…

-Es perfecto. Mañana después de revivirlos podemos hacer oficial nuestro compromiso.

-¡Eso es excelente! ¡Haremos una fiesta!…Yo me encargaré de todo, queridos – dijo la madre de Bulma desde la puerta – ustedes solo deben planear de aquí en cuanto tiempo se casarán al fin.

Bulma se puso pálida. Ella no tenía planeado poner una fecha para la boda… pero era una mujer de palabra y como tal no podía echar marcha atrás.

-Yamcha, ¿qué te parece casarnos de aquí a un año? - preguntó Bulma nerviosa

El la miró con algo de desilusión.

-¿Por qué quieres esperar tanto? Ya nos conocemos lo suficiente ¿Qué te parece dentro de cuatro meses? – sus ojos comenzaron a angostarse babosamente

-Ay, a mi me gusta… no es mucho tiempo, pero es el suficiente para organizar la boda – comentó Bunny mientras aplaudía.

Bulma miró algo irritada a la entrometida de su madre. Se quedó en silencio un momento. -Está bien. Nos casaremos dentro de cuatro meses.

-¡Que felicidad! – dijo la madre de Bulma saltando de emoción – voy enseguida a contarle a tu padre.

Yamcha se acercó a la joven y la besó largamente. Bulma reaccionó al beso con poco entusiasmo.

Mientras desayunaban a Yamcha no se le borraba la sonrisa boba de su rostro. Bulma lo miraba de cuando en cuando y le sonreía de vuelta. Sin embargo no intercambiaron más palabras.

-Quieres salir un momento. Tengo la tarde libre. ¿Qué te parece ir a la playa por la tarde?

-Oh, Yamcha. Me encantaría. Pero mañana se van nuestros invitados y hay mucho que hacer… Si quieres te quedas y nos ayudas, mi madre no podrá sola con lo de la fiesta y lo de la despedida de los namekuseijins…- le pidió ella pestañeando un par de veces.

El carraspeó incómodo para luego agregar

-Cariño, me encantaría… pero tú sabes que no soy muy bueno con eso de organizar…- dijo poniéndose de pie - Voy a aprovechar de hacer algunas cosas que tengo pendiente antes de la gira. Si no te importa…

-Está bien. Pero mañana trata de estar temprano para la despedida ¿vale?

El asintió. Volvió a besarla y salió por la puerta de la cocina emprendiendo luego el vuelo.

Bulma suspiró y se retiró a la zona verde a ayudar. Cuando terminaron ayudó a su madre haciendo algunos llamados solicitando cosas para la fiesta. Comió algo ligero y se dirigió a su laboratorio, donde se encerró por el resto del día. Necesitaba estar ocupada. Pero al entrar y casi como si no tuviera voluntad propia saco una capsula de uno de los casilleros que tenía una pequeña etiqueta que decía "ARMOR"


	6. Los que faltan

**Hola tuve que hacer unos cambios en la historia, por lo que reedite algunos de los capítulos anteriores. Me disculpo y espero que les gusten. Como siempre un placer escribir para ustedes.**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Los que faltan**

Al día siguiente todo estaba listo para la fiesta y para la despedida de los namekuseijins. A la hora acordada ya estaban todos en el jardín. Dende fue el encargado de pedir los deseos. Invocó a Porunga y comenzaron a pedir los deseos. Volvieron Chaos y Ten Shin Han. Todos estaban muy felices y emocionados. Pero llego el momento del adiós. Corrieron algunas lágrimas, entre felicidad y tristeza.

-Muchas gracias por todo, terrícolas. No olvidaremos lo que hicieron por nuestro pueblo – dijo el patriarca lleno de alegría.

-Al contrario, muchas gracias a ustedes y que tengan buen viaje – dijo el padre de Bulma.

-Cuídense mucho por favor – agregó ella emocionada.

Pidieron el último deseo. Gohan lloraba a mares. Se había hecho muy amigo de Dende.

Cuando al fin se fueron la madre de Bulma se secó las lágrimas y rompió la tristeza del momento

-Ahora, están todos invitados a la fiesta de compromiso de mi hija Bulma y el Joven Yamcha.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? – gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-Sí. Este par de tortolitos por fin fijaran una fecha para el gran paso.

Todos se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja.

Comenzó la fiesta. Estaban todos, inclusive Krilin había llevado a su novia. Aunque Bulma no la tomó en cuenta en toda la noche. Aún estaba sentida por lo de la vez anterior. Ahora la afectada era Milk, a la que también había tratado de anciana al conocerla. Bailaron, comieron y bebieron.

Llego el momento de la presentación de los novios. Yamcha, que se había cambiado y estaba vestido impecablemente con un traje amarillo, tomo el micrófono y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el padre de Bulma.

-Señor y Señora Briefs, respetuosamente le pido la mano de su hija.

-Oh, Yamcha. Yo te entregó la mano de mi hija siempre y cuando ella esté de acuerdo- dijo el profesor.

Todos miraron a Bulma. Estaba en un sillón en la mesa central, con un vestido azul cielo sin mangas, con una cinta blanca en la cintura. _"Bueno, ya no puedo echar marcha atrás… tengo que seguir con mi vida…de todos modos él…"_ Ella miró algo dubitativa a todos, pero se armó de valor y dijo a viva voz

-Sí, acepto ser la prometida de Yamcha.

-¡Oh!… tienen nuestro consentimiento- dijo su madre emocionada.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Yamcha. Luego se acercó a Bulma y la invitó a ponerse de pié, continuando con su discurso - Queridos padres y amigos. Este es un momento muy importante para nosotros… y les digo a todos que quedan invitados a nuestra boda que se celebrará dentro de cuatro meses.

-Bésala, tonto – gritó Oolong

Todos aplaudieron llevando un ritmo hasta que los novios se besaron. De ahí en adelante todo fue alegría en la fiesta.

-Creí que nunca se casarían – comentó Milk acercandose a Bulma – me había preocupado mucho cuando me tu madre me comentó la vez anterior que vinimos que tú y ese tal Vegeta se llevaban más que bien. Aunque, entre nos, conociendo a tu madre a veces dice muchas cosas sin sentido.

-Eh, jeje. Si. No debes de hacerle caso…- dijo nerviosa dándola por su lado.

-Te felicito, Yamcha será un buen esposo… bueno no tanto como mi Gokú, pero serán muy felices… te lo aseguro.

-Supongo que gracias, Milk, por tus buenos deseos.

La noche comenzó a caer en la ciudad, y con ella las primeras estrellas hacían su aparición.

Bulma se sintió algo mareada por lo que decidió retirarse de la fiesta.

Estaba contenta, ya era oficialmente la prometida de Yamcha… pero algo no la dejaba estar tranquila… era como si estuviera viviendo fuera de la realidad. Le echó la culpa al alcohol. Subió a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama para descansar un rato y así volver a la fiesta. No pudo. Se asomó al balcón, desde ahí podía escuchar la música y los gritos de sus amigos. Miró al cielo, apenas se distinguían algunas estrellas. _"Tal vez me siento así porque no estaban todos mis amigos…"_

Yamcha apareció frente a ella en el balcón.

-AAAAAHHHH

-No era mi intención asustarte… ¿Por qué no bajas? Todos preguntan por ti..

-Es que me siento algo mareada.

El descendió detrás de ella y la abrazó. Ella al principió se tensó pero luego relajó su cuerpo y se giró hacia él.

-¿Crees que todo resulte bien?- le preguntó ella.

-Claro. Nos amamos. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-No lo sé… siento como si fuera… repentino…

-Jajaja,… Bulma, nos conocemos hace muchos años. Esto es lo que debía pasar.

Ella lo miró a los ojos un momento _"¿por qué sigo dudando? Vamos, él me ama ¿Qué más puedo pedir?"_

-Tienes razón – Lo besó levemente en los labios - pero ahora si me disculpas solo quiero descansar.

-Si quieres puedo quedarme a cuidarte… hasta que te duermas

-No, solo quiero dormir y ya. Buenas noches y por favor despídeme de los muchachos…

Yamcha asintió y la miró con ternura. Acomodó un mechón de su frente y volvió a besarla, está vez de forma más intensa. Comenzó a recorrer su espalda con sus manos. Ella comenzaba a dejarse llevar, cuando sintió algo peludo enroscándose en su pierna. Abrió los ojos espantada y alejó a Yamcha empujándolo con fuerza. Miro abajo y vio que Tama estaba acariciándola con su cola en la pierna.

-Oh, Tama, me asustaste... ¿Quieres un poco de atención, eh?- dijo tomando al gatito.

-Bulma, si quieres me lo llevo… sé que no se lleva bien contigo…

-No te preocupes, yo misma me lo llevo… buenas noches, Yamcha.

Y diciendo esto entró a su cuarto con el minino en brazos, cerrando el ventanal tras ella.

Yamcha volvió a la fiesta y disculpó a Bulma con los demás.

Mientras en su habitación. Bulma acariciaba al gato sobre su cama.

-Tama, nunca dejaste que te acariciara… ¿por qué ahora? – el gatito comenzó a ronronear, con lo que Bulma puso una cara de sorpresa – Oh, ya sé lo que te pasa… ¿lo extrañas, verdad? Yo también…

Dejó de acariciar al gato y este inmediatamente se dirigió al closet. Bulma se acercó extrañada y le abrió la puerta advirtiéndole

– te dejaré dormir en mi closet pero no llenes de pelo mi ropa favorita ¿de acuerdo?

El gato la miró y entró subiéndose a una caja y acomodándose para dormir. Ella entreabrió la boca. La caja que Tama quería era donde estaban guardadas las cosas de Vegeta.

-No eres más que un interesado. Lo extraño es que lo busques a pesar de lo malvado que fue el contigo ¿o me equivoco? …creo que no somos tan distintos…

Le dejó la puerta abierta del armario y se cambió para dormir.

Tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

Soñó que caminaba, acompañada de su padre, hacia un altar, en las montañas. Pero no iba vestida de novia. Estaba vestida con el traje que había hecho para Vegeta. Todos sus amigos estaban allí, inclusive Gokú, que le hacía señas de felicitación. En la cima estaba el patriarca esperándola, vestido con un extraño traje de color rojo. Su padre la dejó con un beso en la mejilla y veía a su madre llorando de emoción. Luego apareció el novio. Yamcha vestía de blanco y le sonreía. Lo vio avanzar hacia ella pero a medida que se acercaba su silueta se iba transformando. Cuando estuvo frente a ella no podía distinguir su rostro. Era como una sombra, como algo desconocido. Entró en pánico y salió huyendo del lugar, pero le costaba mucho correr, era como si llevara algo en los brazos.

Despertó sobresaltada y decidió salir al balcón a tomar aire. Miró las estrellas y se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. De repente escucho el teléfono… entró y se acercó a responder. Cuando presionó el botón solo hubo interferencia y unos segundos después se cortó la llamada. Algo intranquila se metió bajo la colcha y se convenció de que ese sueño no había sido nada más que producto del cansancio y la ansiedad de lo que estaba viviendo.


	7. Recuerdos distantes

**Capitulo 7**

 **Recuerdos Distantes**

En el espacio un hombre se acercaba a una de las bases de Freezer. Avanzaba con cautela por entre las rocas. Su nave la había dejado a unos metros de allí. Cuando por fin divisó lo que buscaba entro con sigilo dentro de la fortaleza. Le extraño no encontrar ningún guardia… _"Como lo pensaba… la mayoría de estos cobardes ha huido al escuchar mi transmisión… mejor, veré que puedo encontrar aquí… en la anterior base solo había un montón de inútiles perros esperando el regreso de su amo… debo dejarles en claro que la raza sayajin ahora es la más poderosa del universo…"_ Comenzó a recorrer a sus anchas el lugar, hasta llegar al control central. Allí encontró solo a un sujeto de espaldas a él. Era un individuo bajo con piel de color azul.

-¿Así que tu no me tienes miedo?

El hombre se giro a verlo.

-Vegeta, eres tú. Cuando escuché los rumores de que el señor Freezer había sido derrotado nunca me imaginé que habrías sido tú… sin embargo estaba al tanto de tu traición y tu alianza con la gente de la Tierra. Y tu transmisión no me dejó duda…

-Pareces estar bien informado… sin embargo yo no he hecho nada de eso. Debo confesarte que no fui yo el sayajin que mató a Freezer… sin embargo soy tan poderoso como aquel…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? – preguntó el sujeto algo intimidado.

Vegeta lo miró fijamente un momento, luego avanzó hacia él y le dijo en un tono calmado

-Necesito que me digas si has sabido de otro sayajin que haya estado por los alrededores… ya que estas tan bien informado de lo que ocurre en el imperio…

El hombre comenzó a sudar… sabía de antemano que si no le daba una respuesta satisfactoria al sayajin este era capaz de asesinarlo.

.Yo…

-¿tú…?

-Vegeta… no sé nada… pero puedo averiguarlo… si me das unos días.

El sayajin lo miró más intensamente aún. Frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños. Luego se relajó y esbozó una sonrisa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿De cuantos días estamos hablando?

-Mmm, bueno, de unos 3 días…

-No tengo tanto tiempo… si de aquí al amanecer no averiguas nada te mato y no será rápido ¿me entiendes verdad?

El sujeto tragó duro. Solo faltaban cuatro horas para que amaneciera en ese asteroide-base. Comenzó a teclear en la consola y comenzó a emitir un comunicado diciendo

-Atención a todas las bases. Lord Freezer ha sido derrotado. Necesitamos encontrar con urgencia al responsable. Hablamos de un hombre de raza sayajin. Puede encontrarse en los alrededores del plantea Namekusein. Repito es de suma urgencia encontrarlo. Notificar a la brevedad.

Vegeta sonrío complacido. Sin embargo no tenía ánimos de perder el tiempo junto a aquel sujeto. Volvió sobre sus pasos y regreso a su nave. Comió algo y subió nuevamente a los controles. Revisó las reservas de combustible y agua. Tronó su cuello, se sentía ansioso, casi podía sentir que su rival estaba muy cerca. Bajó donde estaba la cama y se recostó con una sonrisa en su rostro. _"Si todo sale bien, encontrarán a Kakaroto por mí y por fin podré vengarme…"_ Cerró los ojos por un momento, deseando descansar, pero tan solo al hacerlo la vio a ella…

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _\- ¿y ustedes tenían novias o algo parecido?_

 _-¿Te refieres a una pareja? Yo no, cuando destruyeron mi planeta era muy pequeño para pensar en esas cosas y luego no había ninguna hembra de mi raza… para que entiendas la realeza tiene... tenía prohibido copular con otras razas… pero Raditz y Nappa visitaban los prostíbulos de cada lugar al que viajábamos en orden de conquista… y no, yo no puedo por escrúpulo, llámalo orgullo si quieres,…meterme en esos asquerosos lugares, por si era esa tu pregunta. Aunque no te mentiré si tuve una especie de aventura de una noche con una hembra. Pero termino repugnándome, así que solo dormí a su lado para taparles la boca a los imbéciles esos…_

 _-Yo me refería a afecto… no a tener sexo nada más- ella se sonrojó_

 _\- La pareja de un sayajin es para toda la vida… es una compañera, de lucha y para continuar la descendencia… pero no hay nadie más…_

 _-O sea que piensas quedarte solo…_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Se levantó sobresaltado. No podía seguir pensando en esa humana. Él tenía otras cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse. Miró el reloj despertador que estaba cerca de la cama y se dio cuenta de que el plazo que le había dado al alienígena estaba por terminar. Volvió a la base y cuál sería su sorpresa al no encontrar al sujeto. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no había despegado ninguna nave. Se concentró y lo sintió cerca de los hangares. Voló hacía ese lugar y al encontrarlo lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello de la armadura.

-¿Así que te retiras antes de la fiesta?

-No, Vegeta… por favor no me mates…

-Dime si averiguaste algo y yo decidiré

-Te-Tengo noticias…

-HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, SABANDIJA.

-Han visto a un hombre, pero no aseguran que sea sayajin… aparece y desaparece de los rastreadores… ¡la última vez lo reportaron en el cuadrante 382XY!

Vegeta lo soltó. El hombre cayó al suelo, temblando de miedo solo se cubría su cabeza y suplicaba.

-Tsk… levántate, cobarde, me das asco- le dijo escupiendo a un lado… sin embargo… por esa información te perdonaré la vida.

-Gracias, Vegeta.

-Pero si me llego a enterar de que me mentiste… desearás estar muerto para cuando te encuentre.

Vegeta dejó al hombre y se dirigió a su nave. Tradujo e ingresó las coordenadas y tomo asiento.

-Kakaroto, pronto nos encontraremos y saldaremos cuentas. Luego regresaré a la Tierra…

Los motores se encendieron y la nave salió con rumbo al infinito.

Sintió la necesidad de hacer algo urgente… dudando se acercó a la consola y abrió la tapa. Conecto uno de los cables que estaba suelto. Presionó el botón rojo de la derecha y esperó.

-MALDITA SEA… - exclamó y volvió a jalar el cable dejándolo como estaba al principio.

Dio un golpe a la consola, dejando una abolladura en la tapa. Tomo asiento y cerró sus ojos. _"No… no puedo perder mi tiempo en estupideces…"_


	8. No te me pegues

**Capitulo 8**

 **No te me pegues**

Paso más de un mes. Yamcha viajaba casi a diario para ver a Bulma. Estaba con su equipo durante el día y en las tardes volaba a la Capital para verla. Se le aparecía por todas partes. Comenzó a aparecer en las revistas de chismes y en los noticieros, en el bloque de deportes.

Ella, después del desayuno, decidió bajar a los laboratorios para retomar el proyecto que había dejado pendiente. En eso estaba cuando se encendió el intercomunicador.

-Hola, amor. Tengo la tarde libre… ¿Qué tal si sales de ahí para que estemos juntos un momento?

-Hola. Sabes que estoy muy ocupada ahora ¿podrías esperar una media hora?

-Está bien, pero sería más interesante si me dejaras entrar… así podría estar contigo mientras trabajas.

Bulma miró lo que tenía sobre la mesa de trabajo. Luego volvió a mirar la pantalla.

-Sabes que eso no es posible. Solo mi padre puede dar los accesos… y son restringidos al personal… - mintió ella.

\- Lo sé… te esperaré. Pero no tardes- le puso cara de cachorrito - Te extraño mucho, amor.

Bulma apagó el intercomunicador y suspiró. Desde que anunciaron su compromiso Yamcha se había vuelto demasiado atosigante… cada momento del día que tenía libre quería pasarlo con ella. Sentía que ya no podía respirar. Decidió dejar su proyecto para más tarde, encapsuló, guardó, se sacó la bata y subió a la casa.

Entró a la sala y ahí estaba Yamcha con una sonrisa y un ramo de flores.

-Amor. Creo que deberías salir a tomar algo de aire… no te hará bien encerrarte tanto rato en el laboratorio…

-Yamcha…

El la interrumpió entregándole las flores y un beso.

-Gracias ¡Son muy bellas!... Oye, te tomaré la palabra… vamos al parque a pasear.

-Muy buena elección… ¿No vas a cambiarte?

Ella lo miró extrañada. _"¿A este que le pasa?"_

-Sí, es necesario por si nos pilla algún fotógrafo…

-Yamcha, eso no me interesa… sabes que no me gustan los paparazzi…

-Lo sé, pero si nos ven juntos es mejor estar preparados – dijo dándole un pequeño empujoncito, invitándola a subir.

Ella obedeció, pero no porque quisiera, si no porque estaba demasiado choqueada para rehusarse. _"Se le están subiendo los humos a la cabeza… lleva apenas un mes apareciendo en los medios… se está comportando como un idiota, igual que un tiempo atrás… no ahora es peor"_ En el pasillo se encontró a su madre.

-Querida, que hermosas flores te trajo Yamcha… dámelas… las pondré en agua por ti.

-Mamá… ¿has tenido la sensación de que no estás haciendo lo correcto?

-Ay, querida… es normal tener dudas antes de casarse… yo también las tuve. Despreocúpate, todo saldrá muy bien. A propósito… ¿ya saben cuántos hijos van a tener?

-No hay caso contigo… de todos modos gracias.

-Oh, de nada… cuando gustes, cariño.

Bulma se cambió y volvió donde estaba su novio. El la miró con orgullo y le ofreció el brazo para salir de la casa. Estaba atardeciendo. Caminaron una hora por el parque, este era un espacio enorme con variados árboles y flores, en uno de los extremos había unas aguas danzantes. En su centro una laguna la cual era cruzada por un puente de piedra, donde nadaban patos y cisnes. Pocas personas paseaban a esa hora, casi todas eran otras parejas. De pronto llegaron a unas banquetas frente a una hermosa fuente. Decidieron sentarse ahí a descansar. El la abrazó y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella se recostó en su pecho mientras observaba el agua.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces. Sé que el destino se encargó de unirnos porque somos el uno para el otro…

-Dirás las esferas… de no ser por ellas no te hubiera conocido.

-Es verdad, jeje. Pero lo que quiero decir es que eres la persona más importante para mí…

Bulma abrió sus ojos y quedó un momento en blanco.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Bulma se dirigió a su cuarto, al pasar por la sala vio a Vegeta sentado frente al televisor. Como otras veces solo pasaba los canales._

 _-Deja de vigilarme…_

 _-Solo pasaba por aquí… No te creas tan importante._

 _-Ja – rió mirándola divertido - Sabes que te importo._

 _-Una cosa es que me importes y otra que seas importante, príncipe_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

-Este, yo… tú también lo eres para mí.

Él acercó su rostro y comenzaron a besarse, aunque ella no ponía mucho entusiasmo en dicha acción. Se separaron y él le sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Te tengo una sorpresa… ¿me acompañas?

Ella asintió y comenzaron a caminar. Cuando salían del parque un grupo de cuatro muchachas se les acercó.

-¿Eres Yamcha? – pregunto una peliroja

El se sonrojó y asintió sonriendo como bobo.

-AAAAHHHHH- gritaron las otras tres – DANOS TU AUTOGRAFO

Bulma miraba sonriente la escena. Ya sabía que su novio de un momento a otro sería acosado por las fanáticas de lo que fuera que apareciera en las revistas. Además él no era mal parecido, por el contrario ella también lo encontraba muy guapo.

Firmó los autógrafos y cuando comenzaban a avanzar un hombre se puso delante de ellos y comenzó a disparar su cámara. Yamcha agarró a Bulma de la mano y comenzó a correr. Cuando al fin se detuvieron el recobró el aliento y le dijo

-TA-TAN

Ella lo miró extrañada. No entendía la reacción de su novio. Miró alrededor. Frente a ellos había un edificio muy elegante.

-Esta es mi sorpresa. Me compré un departamento. Es en el último piso. Así que ahora puedes venir a quedarte en mi casa… ¿Qué opinas?

-¿? …Bueno. Opino que quiero conocerlo primero – dijo ella poniendo las manos en su cintura.

Subieron. El departamento de Yamcha era enorme. Aunque no tenía muchos muebles no estaba desordenado como imagino Bulma.

-Vaya, por lo que veo ya no dejas todo tirado por todas partes…

-No. creo que ese hábito lo cambié cuando comencé a entrenar con este equipo. El entrenador es muy exigente… inclusive con el desorden del camerino. De todos modos le pago a alguien para que limpie un par de veces a la semana…- respondió poniéndose una mano en la nuca.

-Yamcha. Me alegro tanto por ti…

-¿Quieres conocer el dormitorio?

-OYE, ¿QUÉ TE PASA?

-No es nada malo… ven.

Entraron al único dormitorio del departamento. Todo estaba decorado en color blanco. A excepción de la cama que destacaba por ser grande y de color negro, con almohadas y edredón rojo.

-Está muy lindo, Yamcha.

-Qué bueno que te guste. Ven, pruébala – dijo sentándose en la cama e invitándola dando unos golpecitos.

Ella se acomodó a su lado y dio unos saltitos probando el colchón.

El se levantó y la besó suavemente – espérame un momento, linda – dijo en un susurro casi y salió de la habitación volviendo con una botella de champaña y dos copas. Las sirvió y le ofreció una a ella. Brindaron por la nueva oportunidad que les daba la vida para estar juntos. Bebieron y conversaron un buen rato… hasta que hubo un silencio. El se sonrió y se acercó a ella comenzando a besarla. _"Ahora nada podrá interrumpirnos…"_ pensó él. Comenzó a acariciarla, recorriendo su cuerpo, bajando su mano por debajo de su falda acariciando sus muslos hasta alcanzar sus partes intimas. Ella se retorció de placer y lo dejó hacer, a lo que él respondió aplicando mayor presión a los besos. Ella comenzó a acariciarlo por sobre su pantalón, luego se subió sobre él y siguieron besándose. Yamcha deslizó un poco los tirantes del vestido descubriendo sus blancos pechos, los observo con placer y comenzó a besarlos. Ella no lo soportó y decidió bajar y darle algo extra a la situación.

-Oh, eres tan…- susurró él entre gemidos.

 _ **Flash Back**_

– _Tienes razón, no hubiera sido digno de mí_

 _\- ¿QUE TRATAS DE DECIR CON ESO?_

 _\- QUE NO SERÍA DIGNO DE UN PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAJIN MEZCLARSE CON UNA TERRICOLA_

 _\- HACE MENOS DE UN MINUTO NO PARECIAS RECORDARLO_

 _\- TU TAMPOCO PARECIAS RECORDAR AL IDIOTA ESE QUE LLAMAS NOVIO. NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA VULGAR_

 _\- SOY UNA DAMA Y ME RESPETARAS COMO TAL, PRINCIPITO_

 _\- Si no lo haces tú ¿Por qué demonios debería hacerlo yo?_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

En ese momento ella reaccionó. Se separó de él, lo miró un momento y, acto seguido, se acomodó su ropa.

-Yamcha, esto no está bien- dijo bajando su mirada - Llévame a casa.

El estaba excitado y definitivamente no compartía el actuar de ella. Sin embargo accedió a su petición, no sin antes pasar por la ducha para enfriar las cosas. Media hora después la estaba dejando frente a su casa.

-Amor, si hice algo que te molestara...

-No te disculpes… es que… quiero esperar a que nos casemos ¿sabes?

Eso a él no le gusto nada. Ya había esperado suficiente por ella.

-Pero si estamos solo a unos meses de casarnos ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-YAMCHA, DEJAME EN PAZ POR UN MALDITO DIA. ¿ES MUCHO PEDIR?- le gritó ella con los brazos en jarras.

El cerró los ojos y levantó sus cejas. Ya se estaba cansando de su actitud.

-De acuerdo. Mañana me voy de gira por unas semanas. Puede que no tenga tiempo de venir… viajamos a la Capital del Norte. Así podrás descansar de mí unos días…

-Yamcha… - dijo ella dándose cuenta de su error - Cuídate mucho, quieres.

Se acerco a besarlo levemente, pero él corrió su rostro evitando sus labios.

Ella lo miró con tristeza, dio media vuelta y entró a su casa.

Yamcha se quedó unos minutos en la entrada. Apareció Puar.

-¿Cómo te fue, Yam?

-Mal, ella quiere esperar… ¿sabes? No la entiendo. Dice quererme pero no quiere demostrarlo físicamente.

-Pero se van a casar pronto. No te desanimes.

-No lo haré… Ahora si me disculpas quiero estar solo…


	9. Remedio para los callos

**Capitulo 9**

 **Remedio para los callos**

La noche ya había caído sobre la capital y las luces de la ciudad brillaban por doquier. Un Yamcha cabizbajo caminaba por las calles. Decidió pedirle consejo a su maestro, por lo que emprendió el vuelo hacía la Kame House.

Cuando llegó encontró a Roshi durmiendo frente al televisor encendido. Para variar estaba puesto el canal de gimnasia para mujeres.

-Maestro, despierte – dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

El hombre se sobresaltó y lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Bulma?

-No, Maestro… Lo que sucede es que necesito un consejo de hombres.

-Oh, está bien. Viniste al lugar indicado, muchacho…

El anciano se levanto y fue al refrigerador. Volvió con una cerveza y un refresco. Le entregó una botella a su discípulo y el vació la cerveza en un vaso que tenía cerca. Lo invitó a sentarse y preguntó a continuación

-¿Dime que ocurre, Yamcha?

-No lo sé… es Bulma… siento como si ella no me quisiera. Ya no me dice Te Amo… es como si no me quisiera cerca. Yo sacrifiqué mi vida por ella… aunque ella también me ayudo cuando no tenía donde vivir… pero se supone que somos una pareja de novios a meses de casarse…

-Aja… bueno, puede que sean los nervios antes de la boda

-No, está distante… desde que volví parece otra. Y yo… ya no me siento tan seguro de esto tampoco.

-Bueno, quizá se deba a que es la única novia que has tenido…

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Bueno, creo que deberías probar algo fuera de tu relación antes de casarte… eso te dará experiencia para tu vida de casado… dime ¿ya lo hicieron?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ay muchacho… - carraspeó un poco y continuó - digo, si ya incursionaron de manera más intima… no es que quiera saber, pero me servirá esa información para poder aconsejarte. Mientras más detalles mejor, jeje

Yamcha lo miró desconfiado. Sabía lo veleidoso que era su maestro. Sin embargo pensó que era el único con experiencia como para aconsejarlo en esos temas.

-Bueno, no… y no porque yo no quisiera. ¡Ella se niega!

-Jajaja… es normal. Las muchachas sueñan con llegar vírgenes al matrimonio. Aunque ustedes ya están por casarse… ¡una muestra de afecto no le hace mal a nadie!

-Yo opino lo mismo, maestro. Falta tan poco… - respondió él con desesperación

-Pero tú… ¿tienes experiencia en esos menesteres?

Yamcha bajó la vista y se puso como un tomate. La verdad es que nunca había tenido relaciones. Había tenido una que otra aventurilla por ahí, lo que le había causado problemas con Bulma en el pasado… sin embargo también era virgen.

-Supongo por tu reacción que no… bueno… has de saber que a las mujeres les gustan los hombres con experiencia…

-¿Eso es cierto, Maestro? – preguntó lleno de esperanzas

-Sí. Es mejor que llegues preparado…Gokú tuvo muchos problemas en su luna de miel…

-Bueno, en Gokú es comprensible…

El anciano se volteó a él y con mucha decisión en sus palabras le dijo.

-No lo tomes a la ligera, Yamcha…

-¿Pero eso no es como ponerle los cuernos, maestro?

-No, es diferente… no la estarás engañando... Es el entrenamiento antes de la batalla – término diciéndole con mucho convencimiento rodeado de un aura blanca de ki

Yamcha se puso de pie.

-Entonces no tengo nada de tiempo. Estamos a dos meses de la boda… Gracias, maestro. Es usted un hombre muy sabio.

-No agradezcas, muchacho. Ahora vete, que es muy tarde. Eso sí, vuelve para que me cuentes como te fue con mi consejo… y con tu entrenamiento, necesitaré detalles, no lo olvides.

-Lo intentaré. Otra vez muchas gracias. Adiós.

Y diciendo esto Yamcha salió de allí y voló en dirección a su apartamento.

Estaba por entrar al edificio cuando escucho una voz

-Hola. Tu eres Yamcha ¿cierto?

El se volvió a ver quien le hablaba… era una muchacha rubia. Asintió nervioso y ella se le acercó diciendo

-Mi nombre es Midori y ¿Sabes? siempre he querido saber cómo es la casa de un famoso por dentro ¿me invitas?

" _No creí que el entrenamiento empezará tan pronto… por lo visto mi suerte empieza a cambiar, jeje"_

Él puso cara de baboso y le ofreció el brazo…

CHA CHA CHAAAAAAN

Bueno hasta aquí las cosas ya están bastante complicadas. Ya queda menos para finalizar esta historia y quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguen esta historia por su apoyo.

ness valentine: gracias por tus recomendaciones y consejos. Y sí, tengo que revisar de nuevo la orto y la grama

nina, lula04gonzalez, sky d y noeli vb gracias por seguir la historia y por sus siempre agradables comentarios me alegro mucho de que les guste la historia. Yo también quiero que vuelva pronto nuestro anti-héroe. No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, pero será pronto. Cariños a todos!


	10. ¿Ahora te acuerdas de mi?

_**Capitulo 10**_

 _ **¿Ahora te acuerdas de mí?**_

Pasaron los días y Yamcha no había aparecido por la casa de Bulma. La llamaba de vez en cuando para comentarle que estaba muy ocupado con el equipo, pero que pronto iría a verla.

Ella decidió no darle importancia y aprovechó el tiempo para descansar, fue al salón a regalonearse y por un peinado nuevo, algo más drástico para marcar el cambio en su vida. Por la tarde al llegar a su casa llamó a unas amigas, que hace tiempo no veía, para salir a bailar por la noche. Aunque realmente eran como compañeras de fiesta nada más, ya que ella no podía contarles a ninguna sobre sus aventuras y menos decirles que existían las esferas, extraterrestres y otras cosas casi mágicas.

Cuando estaban en la discoteca una de sus amigas le dijo apuntándola con el dedo mientras tomaban un descanso

-Oye, supe que tuviste a un hombre guapísimo viviendo en tu casa… y no era Yamcha.

Bulma se puso como un tomate… _"¿Cómo se pudo enterar de algo así?"_

-Ah, él… era hijo de un primo de un amigo de la familia…

-¿Segura? Tu madre me dijo que era tu nueva conquista

Bulma cerró sus ojos y en su sien apareció una vena _"Mi madre y su bocaza como siempre metiéndome en líos"_

-Sabes como es mi madre… dice muchas cosas…

-¿Pero aún te casas con Yamcha? – le preguntó otra amiga

-Claro que sí. Es el amor de mi vida… - Bulma terminó la frase no muy segura y las chicas solo se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros. Siguieron de fiesta hasta casi el amanecer

Bulma volvió en un taxi a su casa, todo el camino de vuelta no hizo más que mirar las calles por la ventana. Cuando llegó subió directo a su cuarto y se lanzó en la cama a llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

Despertó a eso de las tres de la tarde por unos golpes en su puerta. Se enderezó en la cama con una horrible jaqueca y apenas pudo preguntar a quien sea que llamaba a su puerta.

-Hija ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, mamá. Pasa.

La señora entró y la vio aún con la ropa del día anterior.

-Parece que la fiesta no estuvo nada mal…

-Habla más bajo… por favor

-Cariño, no te hubiera despertado pero tienes una llamada...

-Mamá, solo debías decir que no estaba.

-Lo pensé… pero es mejor que contestes… aunque tú ya eres una mujer comprometida…

-¿?... Tomaré la llamada aquí… gracias.

La señora salió canturreando la marcha nupcial de la habitación.

Tomó el auricular del comunicador y se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente

-¿Sí?… habla Bulma.

Se escuchó interferencia y algunas palabras ininteligibles. Pero ella reconoció la voz inmediatamente.

-¿Lo encontraste?

Nuevamente estática con un "NO, IMBECIL" entrecortado

-NO TE ENTIENDO CASI NADA, IDIOTA. Y NO ME GRITES QUE TENGO MIGRAÑA

Otra vez estática pero se escucho una risa. Luego silencio.

Bulma se quedó con el auricular pegado a la oreja. La comunicación se había cortado.

Suspiró... y a continuación se sonrió _"mi amigo Vegeta no me ha olvidado". Se_ levantó como pudo y se dio una ducha. Bajó a la cocina y se preparó café, mientras comía una rosquilla. Decidió descansar viendo algo de televisión. Iba llegando a las escaleras cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Su madre abrió y ella se quedó cerca escuchando.

-Sí, adelante. Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Supo en ese instante que se trataba de Yamcha. Apuró el paso y se encerró en los laboratorios. Apenas entró su comunicador se encendió.

-Hola, amor. Tu madre me dijo que te fuiste de fiesta anoche ¿Cómo estás? Por lo que veo cambiaste tu peinado de nuevo…

-Hola, Yamcha. Si, es que me aburrió el anterior… Estoy bien y muy ocupada en este momento…

-¿Pero tan ocupada como para no recibir a tu novio?

Ella suspiró. Realmente después de aquella llamada no tenía ganas de ver a Yamcha. Pero ella debía continuar su vida, ya estaba decidido.

-Espérame unos minutos...Subiré enseguida.

"Espero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes… sin embargo... hay algo raro con Yamcha... ¿se volvió a cortar el cabello? no, es el mismo corte que se hizo cuando volvió a buscar trabajo"

Luego de meditar salió de los laboratorios y subió de mala gana las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor. Yamcha estaba de pie con una caja de bombones en su mano.

-Hola, Bulma, te traje un regalo.

-Gracias, Yamcha. Oye no te hubieras molestado. Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para estar contigo...

-No importa, Bulma. Ambos tenemos poco tiempo libre. Pero pronto termina la temporada y tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos.

-¿ah sí? – Bulma sintió un vacío en el estomago.

-Sí, En aproximadamente unas semanas más termina la temporada… podríamos tomarnos unas vacaciones…

\- Oh, Yamcha, me encantaría, pero recuerda que dentro de dos meses será nuestra boda y tenemos mucho que hacer

-Pero tu madre dijo que se encargaría…

-Hay cosas que debe hacer uno mismo, Yamcha… como elegir el vestido, las flores, la decoración, las invitaciones…

-Sí, te entiendo… Bueno, entonces durante ese tiempo vendré a quedarme algunos días para ayudarte.

-Gracias.

Se besaron y Yamcha se despidió de ella. Tenía que regresar a descansar ya que según él tenían práctica temprano.

Bulma vio salir a Yamcha. Volvió a los laboratorios y dejo los chocolates en un cajón. Gracias a su jaqueca no tenía ganas de trabajar. Por lo que decidió salir a fumarse un cigarrillo en el jardín de su madre. Se sentó en una de las bancas y miró al cielo. En eso apareció su padre.

-¿Qué tienes, pequeña?

-Oh, papá… no es nada. Creo que es estrés por la boda.

El anciano se sentó junto a ella.

-A veces lo que el corazón quiere no es lo mismo que quiere la razón…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, papá?

-Hija, te conozco demasiado bien… sé que no estás cómoda con esta situación y tú también lo sabes.

-Ay, lo que pasa es que no estoy segura de estar enamorada de Yamcha…

-Y entonces ¿por qué te casas?

Ella lo miró con angustia. Muchas veces trató de responderse lo mismo sin éxito.

-Supongo que porque él es mi novio de toda la vida, porque ya debo sentar cabeza y porque estoy en edad de tener una familia...

-¿De verdad piensas eso, hija? A mi me parece más un discurso de un perico

-Lo sé… pero estoy tan confundida... no quiero perder mi libertad... pero tampoco quiero perder a Yamcha... no sé.

-Si no estás lista, nadie puede obligarte… ni siquiera tú misma. Te recomiendo que hables con Yamcha… pueden seguir de novios por el tiempo que estimen conveniente. Lo importante es que tú estés segura de lo que sientes por él.

-Gracias, papá - dijo ella abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-de nada, hija. Para eso estamos.

El anciano se levantó y avanzó unos pasos. Pero se giro un poco y le dijo a su hija.

-A propósito de tiempo, hija… ya le va a acabar el combustible, el tanque de reserva estaba sin llenar - dijo indicando hacia el cielo

Y diciendo esto siguió su camino de vuelta a los laboratorios. Bulma quedó con cara de preocupación mirando hacia donde había indicado su padre.

Mientras Yamcha llegaba a su apartamento en su coche nuevo. Afuera lo estaba esperando una mujer morena.

-Hola, Yam ¿te acuerdas de mí?

-Hola, ¿Mako? Claro que sí…- dijo entregándole las llaves al parqueador del edificio, esperó que el joven se retirara para continuar - te he dicho que me llames antes de venir.

-Oh, perdona… es que te he echado de menos. No me digas que tu a mi no…

-Claro. Pero recuerda que estoy comprometido… subamos. Aquí nos pueden ver.

Avanzaron hasta el ascensor. Una vez allí la mujer se abalanzó sobre el joven, casi destrozando su ropa.

Las puertas se cerraron y un conserje sonriente avanzó hacia la calle.

-Todos los famosos son iguales – dijo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y silbaba una melodía pegajosa.

Hola a todos, en especial a nina y a lula04gonzalez. Hoy saludamos de pasadita a NoaZap, me alegro que te guste la historia. Ya falta menos, espero que cubra sus expectativas. Cariños.


	11. Corre que te pillo

Hola a todos. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. No coman ansias que todo caerá por su propio peso en su momento.

 **Capitulo 11**

 **Corre que te pillo**

La Nave avanzaba por el espacio a toda velocidad. Un saijayin iracundo caminaba en círculos mientras maldecía entre dientes. De repente sintió un ki. Se acercó a los controles y apagó la nave. Se quedó estático por un momento y cerró sus ojos en concentración. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba introdujo un nuevo rumbo en la nave y se sentó a esperar el cambio de ruta.

-Maldito, Kakaroto. Me tienes cansado con tus ridículos juegos. Te atraparé y haré pagar por todas las humillaciones.

Pasaron unos minutos y la nave aterrizó en un planetoide. Descendió y comenzó a seguir el ki de su rival. Para su mala suerte comenzaba en ese momento una lluvia de meteoritos pero no le importó. A lo lejos divisó un fulgor dorado proveniente de otro planeta cercano al que él estaba. Maldijo su error de cálculo y emprendió vuelo hacia la reluciente figura. Cuando estaba a unos metros se atravesó en su camino un asteroide gigante.

-ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENES, IMBÉCIL- gritó mientras aumentaba su ki y hacía volar la enorme roca en miles de pedazos. Cuando logró cruzar aquel obstáculo se dejó llevar por la gravedad del otro cuerpo celeste. Al descender se dio cuenta de que no había nadie allí. Sin embargo había un inmenso cráter, no natural. Se quedó parado en medio del agujero, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos a los lados. Comenzó a reir como un loco.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, MALDITO KAKAROTO… SIGUES ESCAPANDO DE MI… - luego se puso serio de golpe y se cruzó de brazos - No eres tan estúpido como creía… sin embargo, ya casi puedo olerte... cuando te atrape ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Volvió a su nave e ingreso un nuevo rumbo. Hecho esto se dirigió al nivel inferior.

-Me merezco un descanso… aunque ya estoy por atraparlo. Lo que me preocupa es que el combustible no me alcance. Maldita terrícola, repuso todo en la nave excepto lo importante. ¿Quién diablos en su sano juicio no revisa la reserva de combustible? Arrgg… CUANDO REGRESE A LA TIERRA JURO QUE LA HARÉ PAGAR POR ESTO.

Después de reclamar unos minutos en contra de Kakaroto y maldecir a Bulma otros más, decidió darse un baño.

Al terminar se vistió solo con ropa interior y se fue a la cocina a sacar unas cervezas del refrigerador. Encendió el estereo, que como no estaba fijado a nada, y de hecho aun estaba en un carro de tiro, lo podía trasladar a voluntad por la nave. A veces lo llevaba al centro de controles y a veces lo bajaba para escuchar esa música que tocaban en el bar, mientras cenaba.

-Esa desgraciada… cuando hizo esto fue totalmente a propósito – dijo mirando los discos que había en un estante cerca de la cocina- dejó hasta las instrucciones… como si yo fuese uno de sus estúpidos amigos... Sin embargo ¿como demonios supo que me llevaría la nave? Hmn, no me gustan los misterios... - cerró los ojos un momento - La única opción es que ella barajara la posibilidad de que Kakaroto no pensaba volver... o que después de ganar la pelea me fuera... Ja, me sorprendes gratamente humana

Alzó la vista a la nota que estaba pegada con cinta sobre el estante, por enésima vez, mientras buscaba un disco.

"Vegeta, hola. Estos discos tienen música del mismo estilo que escuchamos en aquella taberna… espero que te gusten (había una Bulma dibujada por ella misma cerrando un ojo)… solo debes oprimir el botón verde de la derecha y colocar el disco, luego volver a presionar el mismo botón... ¡y comenzará la diversión!

PD: El control remoto debe estar en algún lugar de la nave, es un aparatito negro con muchos botones… siempre se pierde"

Vegeta se sonrió… como cada vez que utilizaba aquel aparato. _"Hmn... se cree muy graciosa... cuando regrese a la Tierra verá como me río"_

Tomo asiento en el suelo, con la espalda pegada al muro. A veces aprovechando su soledad tarareaba alguna melodía. Después de un pack completo de cervezas decidió que sería bueno intentar otra vez hablar con esa malcriada

Se acercó a los controles, que ya no tenían tapa y tomó el primer cable que pilló de los que estaban sueltos y lo conectó. Titubeó antes de apretar el botón rojo, frunció el ceño y acto seguido se decidió. Escuchó el tono de marcado… eso lo relajó.

-¿Hola?

\- señora, comuníqueme con la escandalosa de su hija

Se escuchó algo de interferencia y luego

-"Oh"... "y"... "Vegeta?"... "En"… "gui"...

Pasaron unos minutos, durante los cuales solo hubo silencio.

Por un momento Vegeta pensó que la loca le había cortado. Pero cuando estaba por desconectar el cable

-"¿Sí?"…- escuchó al otro lado, luego interferencia pero pudo distinguir una voz- "Bulma". Sintió algo raro en su estómago, pero lo atribuyó a que aún no comía.

-Hola, vulgar. ¿Has hecho algo provechoso de tu vida? Estoy por atrapar a tu querido amigo

Se escuchó interferencia nuevamente – "encon" "ste?"

Vegeta se quedó pensando en lo que ella posiblemente le estaba diciendo

\- TE DIGO QUE NO, IMBECIL. PERO CASI– le gritó él, esperando que ella entendiera si gritaba.

-"NO"… …"TI"..."DO"…"SI" "NA"… "IDIOTA"…"NO"… "ITES" …"E" …"NGO" "MIGRAÑA"

Él se sonrió y luego cuando descifró el mensaje comenzó a carcajearse. Se rió con tantas ganas que sin querer le pegó a la consola y el comunicador pasó a mejor vida.

Miró lo que quedaba del comunicador. Tomo en sus manos el botón rojo que colgaba de un cable y chistó

-Tsk, no alcancé a reclamarle por el combustible… Sin embargo no fue tan desagradable - terminó diciendo con una sonrisa de lado.

Bajó a comer algo, estaba dosificando el alimento y agua de la nave. De vez en cuando cazaba en planetas con vida salvaje y guardaba algo de carne en el refrigerador. Cuando terminó se fue a la habitación, puso el despertador y se acostó a dormir. Tuvo sueños bastante agradables.


	12. Día de furia

**Capitulo 12**

 **Día de furia**

Empezaba la semana y Yamcha apareció en casa de Bulma. Está vez decidió entrar sin llamar a la casa. Encontró a la muchacha y a su madre en la cocina. Ella al verlo verificó que lo que había notado anteriormente era cierto " _¿Qué fue lo que se hizo? es como si emanará más seguridad… WOW. Estos días lejos realmente le sentaron bien, se ve muy guapo… la otra vez no le puse tanta atención porque tenía otra cosa en mente, supongo…"_

-Hola, amor. Vengo a invitarte a salir. No te llamé por que quería darte una sorpresa.

-Oh, me parece muy buena idea, de hecho necesito hablar contigo…

-Ay, Bulma – interrumpió su madre – hoy debes ir a hacerte la prueba de vestido.

- _"diablos, de verdad se me había olvidado"_ Es verdad. Yamcha, esto es algo a lo que no puedes venir y no puedo cancelar. Tú entiendes…

-Ve tranquila. Podemos salir más tarde.

-Sí. Espero no tardar demasiado.

Se les unió el señor Briefs y desayunaron juntos. El científico miraba a su hija, e intentaba hacerles señas de que cuando aclararía las cosas con su novio. Cuando su madre se levantó de la mesa a buscar más leche, Bulma dejó caer "accidentalmente" una cuchara.

-Yamcha ¿serías tan amable de recoger la cuchara que se me cayó? - le pidió con coquetería.

El joven hizo lo solicitado, y ella aprovechando que Yamcha se agachó y le moduló a su padre "NO, PERO PRONTO". Su padre suspiró y movió negativamente la cabeza.

Terminando de comer el profesor se retiró no sin antes recordarle a su hija que la esperaba más tarde en el laboratorio ya que estaba estancado con algo.

Bulma y su madre fueron por sus bolsos y salieron. Cuando escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, Yamcha sacó su teléfono, marcó tranquilamente mientras escuchaba el automóvil alejarse poniendo sus ojos de baboso.

-Hola... Sí, soy yo... ¿Hoy tienes algo que hacer?... tengo un par de horas libres, si te interesa…

Unos minutos más tarde en una tienda de novias. Bulma y su madre admiraban los vestidos que estaban en el escaparate. Bulma se quedó pensativa unos momentos _. "Tengo que hablar con Yamcha… solo necesito un poco de tiempo para aclarar las cosas… todo está pasando demasiado rápido... ¿por qué no puedo decidirme?"_

-¿Vamos, hija?

\- Sí. Disculpa.

Entraron y allí las estaba esperando el dueño. Era un hombre muy alto y delgado, de cabello rubio platinado y un bigote muy fino.

\- ¡Bunny, que gusto! ¿Vienen a la prueba?

\- Hola. Sí, querido Chang

Hubo un momento _muac-muac_ (léase besos que son en la mejilla pero casi a un metro de distancia) Bulma sólo lo saludó de mano mientras una gota asomaba en su cabeza.

-Pasen por aquí, por favor. Missy debe estar esperándolas.

Pasaron a otro salón, lleno de vestidos y espejos. Una señora, de cabello negro en una larga trenza, salió a recibirlas. Se saludaron. Bulma al probarse el vestido notó con horror que le quedaba ajustado.

-MALDITA SEA, POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ENTRO EN ESTE ESTÚPIDO VESTIDO- dijo mientras la señora intentaba abotonar la parte de atrás - SEGURO TOMARON MAL LAS MEDIDAS

\- _"Uf, ¿con esa boquita besas a tu novio?"_ Linda, no te preocupes. Hay novias que suben y otras que bajan…

Bulma le dio una mirada de furia a la mujer que estaba detrás de ella. Esta temió por su vida.

-Quizás me equivoqué en las medidas… Las tomaremos de nuevo y verás que te quedará perfecto.

Salieron de allí con la promesa de volver dentro de una semana.

Bulma seguía furiosa y su madre trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Hija, tranquilízate...

-PERO MAMA, ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TENDRÉ QUE HACER DIETA?

-Ay, pero para ti será fácil bajar un par de kilitos,

-SON COMO DOS TALLAS LAS QUE TENGO QUE BAJAR

-Si no comieras tanto como el joven Vegeta últimamente…

La muchacha se quedó callada. Su madre tenía razón _"Desde que me comprometí con Yamcha comencé a comer de más… ¿es raro? Debo encontrar la forma de evitar esos arranques… debe ser la ansiedad"_

Llegaron a la casa y cuando entraron su madre le dijo que se pondría a hacer la cena.

-NO PIENSO CENAR, MAMA. AYÚDAME SIQUIERA POR ESTA VEZ

-¿Pasó algo malo?- pregunto Yamcha apareciendo frente a ellas.

-Oh, nada querido…Bulma subió un par de kilos, no entró en el vestido y está molesta por eso.

El joven miró a Bulma y sonrió.

-¿QUE? ¿TU TAMBIÉN VAS A DECIRME QUE PAREZCO UNA VACA?

-No. Casi no se te notan… - dijo él sonriendo aún

Error garrafal por parte de Yamcha.

Sobre la cabeza de Bulma aparecieron varias venas hinchadas, apretó los dientes, sus ojos en llamas… Separó sus piernas y soltó mientras gesticulaba

-¿SABEN QUE? YA NO QUIERO CASARME… ESTA ESTÚPIDA BODA SE SUSPENDE HASTA QUE BAJE DE PESO O CONSIGA UN NOVIO MENOS IMBÉCIL.

Diciendo esto subió a su habitación y dio un portazo.

Yamcha y Bunny se quedaron de piedra unos segundos.

Ella fue la primera en reaccionar al oír el portazo.

-¡Noooooo! – Gritó la señora cayendo de rodillas – ¡Ya no tendré nietos! – Luego se volteó a mirar al joven – debes hablar con ella, por favor, convéncela de que no está tan gorda

Yamcha tragó saliva.

-¿Q-que acaso no vio en el estado que está?… ES CAPAZ DE ASESINARME.

-Es verdad, no podemos arriesgarnos a quedarnos sin el novio – dijo ella poniéndose de pie y sujetándolo de la camisa – pero debes hablar con ella, esto no se puede quedar así.

-No podemos hacer nada por ahora... es mejor que me vaya… supongo que en unos días se le pasará.

Lamentablemente para él, estaba equivocado.


	13. Giros

**Capitulo 13**

 **Giros**

Pasaron varios días desde que la boda del año se suspendiera. Bulma no quería ni hablar ni mucho menos ver a Yamcha. Él la llamaba o visitaba y ella se negaba o le gritaba por el teléfono. Pasaba hambre casi todo el día, aunque sinceramente ya no lo hacía por la boda. Se había vuelto algo personal, su amor propio estaba herido y estaba de un genio de los mil infiernos, sin embargo esa tarde...

-Bulma, tienes una llamada – le dijo su madre.

-DILE QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA ATENDERLO

-Hija, no es Yamcha… creo que es un viejito…

Bulma se quedó en silencio un momento y respondió

-Ya contesto, mamá… _"Debe ser el maestro Roshi"_

Tomo el auricular con desgano. Se escuchó la voz del anciano al otro lado de la línea

-Hola, Bulma. Tanto tiempo, soy el Maestro Roshi. ¿Por qué no nos has visitado?

-Oh, maestro… hola, lo siento es que he estado muy ocupada

-Disculpa, pero Yamcha me contó lo que sucedió…

-No quiero hablar de eso… pero, él se lo buscó.

-Vamos, linda. No te enojes con él por esas cosas… ¡Tengo una idea! ¿por qué no vienes? Gohan y su familia nos visitarán hoy… haremos una pequeña fiesta.

Ella lo pensó un momento. _"Una fiesta significa comida, bebida… y amigos... Los extraño. Me hará bien un alto en esta hambruna que me auto-impuse…"_

-Maestro, acepto la invitación. Nos vemos más tarde.

Roshi, del otro lado de la línea, le hacía una seña con el pulgar hacia arriba a la persona que estaba en su casa atento a la conversación.

-¡Qué bien! Espero que no te moleste que venga Yamcha…

-Maestro, usted es un viejo tramposo… sin embargo iré. Le demostraré que no le guardo rencor por tratarme como lo hizo…

-Muy bien. Te vemos como a las 3

Ella colgó y subió a su cuarto. Se duchó, vistió y maquilló. Incluso alisó su cabello, quería que él la viera arreglada...y notara que estaba más delgada.

Cuando estaba por salir se topó con su madre

-Hija ¿decidiste arreglar las cosas con Yamcha?

-No. Voy a la casa del maestro a una fiesta

-Pero ¿por qué alisaste tu cabello? Te veías tan hermosa con los rulos

-Mamá, solo lo alisé por hoy… quiero hacer como que nada pasó…

-Está bien, querida… pero recuerda mientras más cabello menos caderas- terminó su frase melódicamente

Bulma solo suspiró y tomó su cartera y sus cápsulas de la mesita ubicada cerca de la puerta. Miró el bol de las propinas… no pudo evitar recordar

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _\- ¿Se te ofrece algo?_

 _\- Te pregunto cómo cenaremos si no dejas entrar al del reparto…_

 _\- Ah, eso… no te preocupes, en la entrada hay un bol y dentro de él hay dinero. Cuando lleguen recibe las cosas y cancélales… ¿puedes hacerlo?_

 _\- Eso no me corresponde..._

 _\- Como gustes, entonces no cenaremos… no estoy de ánimos para pelear contigo._

 _\- Estás muy extraña… hoy no me has regañado… ¿te pasa algo?_

 _\- No me pasa nada, y si así fuera no te interesa, estúpido_

 _Vegeta se sonrió. El sabía que ella estaba de un humor de perros y ya sabía el motivo._

 _\- Las hembras humanas no son muy distintas de las saiyajin…_

 _\- ¿? ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _\- A que… una vez escuché por ahí, que cuando sus niveles de hormonas varían se comportan como unas bestias_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Ella sacudió su cabeza y salió por la puerta. _"Vaya mal rato que me hizo pasar ese desgraciado… sin embargo se disculpó,… a su manera"_

A la hora acordada llegó a la Kame House. Allí estaban todos sus amigos excepto Krilin.

Se saludaron, aunque con Yamcha fue más bien fría.

-¿Y Krilin?

-Viene en camino. Dijo que saldría de compras con Maron, pero que vendrían cuando terminaran - dijo el maestro.

-¿Aun está con ella?- preguntó la recién llegada

-Sí. Al parecer van en serio…- dijo Oolong.

-Hum. Yo que no les daba ni un mes juntos - Comentó Milk.

Comenzaron la reunión. Todos estaban muy divertidos. Sin embargo Yamcha se acercó a Bulma y le dijo en un susurro que nadie más oyó

-Necesito hablar contigo, te espero fuera.

Bulma abrió muy grandes sus ojos. Pero hizo como que no lo escuchó y siguió con la animada charla que llevaban.

Yamcha se disculpó y salió de la casa. Bulma que lo observaba salió tras él.

Todos se dieron cuenta.

-Parece que el amor esta en el aire – comentó Ox Satán.

-Ya es hora de que vuelvan... no hay nada mejor que el matrimonio para dos personas que se aman - declaró Milk.

Casi todos asintieron, excepto Gohan que miraba confundido a los mayores que sonreían de manera cómplice.

Afuera Bulma se hacía la interesante. Ignoró la presencia de Yamcha y avanzó hacia la orilla de la playa. Él la miró confundido, no entendía por qué ella lo ignoraba si se suponía que salieron a hablar. Decidió caminar hacia ella y cuando estuvo a un par de pasos le dijo

-Bulma, cariño. No puedes seguir enojada conmigo…

-Y que si lo estoy… me dijiste vaca.

-Sabes que no es cierto…- se acercó un paso más - vamos, hagamos las paces- le tomó la mano y la acarició.

Bulma se volteó y lo miró directo a los ojos. _"Yamcha, de verdad que quiero intentarlo contigo, pero no dejaré que me vuelvan a presionar... ni tú ni mi madre..."_

Decidió perdonarlo, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando. Solo se estaba logrando amargar y después de todo Yamcha no solo era su novio, sino que también uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Yamcha… creo que puedo perdonarte… pero con una condición... no nos casaremos hasta que me sienta realmente lista…

Él sonrió y besó la mano que tenía aún cautiva entre las suyas.

-Estoy de acuerdo… yo también siento que nos apuramos en tomar algunas decisiones… ¿entonces estamos en paz?

-Si… ahora entremos.

Comenzaron a avanzar de vuelta a la casa. Yamcha se detuvo. Ella hizo lo mismo y le preguntó.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-¿Aún somos novios? - preguntó él con algo de temor

Ella lo miró seria un momento. _"Ay, ¿pero que parte de que lo perdoné no entendió?... a veces es tan distraído como Gokú,... bueno mientras no intente atarme de nuevo en el corto plazo…"._

-Sí. Creo que aún lo somos... -Le respondió con una sonrisa y una gotita asomándose en su sien.

Él la abrazó y luego la besó suavemente. Luego suspiró y la tomó de la mano llevándola de vuelta a la casa.

-¡BRAVO, FELICIDADES! – gritaron todos

Ellos se sonrojaron y volvieron a la mesa con los demás.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando por fin apareció Krilin. Traía unas gafas oscuras.

A todos les extrañó que llegara solo

-¿Y Maron? ¿No que venías con ella? – lo interrogó Roshi

Krilin se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza y respondió algo nervioso

-ella no vendrá… hemos decidió separarnos. ¿Saben? Después de todo me di cuenta de que no era la chica ideal para mí… jejeje

Sus amigos lo miraron y comprendieron lo que le pasaba al pobre muchacho. Inmediatamente trataron de animarlo.

El resto de la velada transcurrió en paz. Al llegar la hora de irse Yamcha se ofreció a acompañar a Bulma. Ella aceptó y se fueron en su aeronave.

Cuando llegaron Yamcha entró con ella en la casa.

-Bulma, ya que volvimos y si no te molesta vendré a visitarte… si no te molesta.

-Yamcha, tú sabes que no me molesta… después de todo ya estamos en paz ¿no?

Él se acercó a besarla y luego le dijo

-Te molesta si me quedo unos días? Ya no estoy de gira y me gustaría pasar un tiempo aquí…

-Ella lo miró extrañada. Pero luego le sonrió y abrazándolo le dijo

-Puedes quedarte, pero no me presiones con lo de la boda ¿te parece bien?

Él le sonrió, Todo estaba saliendo según su plan.


	14. Planificación

**Capitulo 14**

 **Planificación**

Los días transcurrían tranquilamente. La señora Briefs ya se había resignado a la postergación de la boda. Aunque estaba feliz de que los muchachos hubiesen vuelto, ya que era un paso más hacia su sueño.

Bulma y su padre por fin habían terminado el proyecto en el que estuvieron trabajando todo este tiempo, se trataba de un nuevo modelo de aeronave que además de tener la función de vehículo anfibio, podía sobrevolar la estratosfera. A Bulma se le había ocurrido esto último para aprovechar la tecnología de las naves extraterrestres que re-acondicionaron.

Yamcha por su parte decidió parar unos días su entrenamiento. Como ya no tenía prisa en aprender cosas nuevas, podía ir con más calma. Por lo que decidió no borrar los números de su teléfono ya que de vez en cuando tenía uno que otro encuentro con Mako y Chelly, que según él eran las mejores para la "práctica". Ahora se dedicaría a pasar tiempo en la casa de su novia, después de todo tenía la seguridad de que ella era la mujer de su vida.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Bulma y Yamcha se reconciliaron.

Una semana había pasado desde la última vez que Vegeta sintió el ki de Kakaroto.

Aparecía y desaparecía, tal como le comentara ese alienígena. Se sentía frustrado, humillado y, para terminar la ecuación, temía haber pescado alguna rara enfermedad en el espacio, pues de vez en cuando necesitaba inspirar fuerte y exhalar.

Chequeó ese día los niveles de agua y combustible de la nave. Volvió a maldecir a "la vulgar terrícola" por no chequear eficientemente la nave. Cuando hubo terminado de verificar lo que ya sospechaba hizo un último intento por sentir el ki de su rival

-Maldita sea, Kakaroto… ¿Dónde te escondes? Hace unos días estuve a punto de encontrarte… ¿hasta cuándo mierda huyes de mí? - cerró sus ojos y se relajó en el asiento, mientras recostaba su cabeza en una de sus manos. Se sentía realmente hastiado.

Pasaron unos segundos, abrió sus ojos sobresaltado – ¿y si el estúpido volvió a la Tierra? ¿Podría ser que tu táctica haya sido alejarme lo más posible para esperar que me quedara sin combustible?… jajaja… soy más inteligente que tú, imbécil. Volveré ahora mismo y tendremos nuestro encuentro por fin.

Se aproximó a los controles e ingresó las coordenadas para el regreso. Se dio cuenta de que llegaría justo con el combustible que quedaba… volvió a maldecir a Bulma.

En la Corporación, Bulma entraba en la cocina cuando estornudó. Su madre la miró y le dijo

-Hija, ¿de nuevo con alergia?

-No… solo fue un estornudo, mamá. No te preocupes

-Soy tu madre y debo estar atenta a tu salud, querida.

-Gracias… ¿Oye y Yamcha?

-Oh, el joven Yamcha salió… dijo que tenía que ir a ver al maestro…

-… Supongo que volverá tarde como de costumbre… - dijo sacando una caja de jugo del refrigerador y sirviéndose un vaso - Bueno voy a aprovechar el día para ir al salón. Voy a hacerte caso y me haré de nuevo esos rizos despampanantes

Su madre la observó un segundo, luego se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Hija, hay alguna posibilidad de que fijen una nueva fecha?

Bulma casi se ahoga. Tosió y miro a su madre. Luego suspiró y dejó sobre la mesa el vaso.

-¿Sabes, mamá? Lo he pensado, y nos hemos llevado mejor con Yamcha ahora que no tenemos la presión de la boda, inlcusive lo encuentro mas apuesto y seguro… no te aflijas, puede que en un futuro no muy lejano tengas tus nietos, supongo…

Bunny se puso feliz. Abrazó a su hija y le dijo

-Gracias… no quiero ser una vieja decrépita cuando decidas tener hijos… quiero disfrutar a mis nietos y no que tengan que visitarme en un asilo…

Bulma le sonrió con ternura a su madre, terminó su jugo y subió a cambiarse.

Media hora más tarde salía de su casa camino al centro de la ciudad, pasó por el callejón donde estaba su bar favorito. Justo el semáforo cambió a rojo. Miró y le pareció verse a ella misma entrando con _"su amigo"._

-Y pensar que lo besé… y no estuvo nada mal… jijiji, finalmente terminaste siendo mi amigo. Ahora ha pasado el tiempo y… yo estoy con Yamcha,… y él quizás tuvo alguna aventurilla por allí… ¡pero que estoy diciendo!…no, porque el señor "tengo escrúpulos", dijo que le era imposible mezclarse con otras razas… - se miró en el retrovisor - por esa razón no puedo enamorarme de ti, saiyajin orgulloso, tú no tienes planes de formar una familia a futuro… ¡eso lo decide todo!

Cambió la luz y un bocinazo la hizo reaccionar. Siguió su camino y desechó la idea de seguir pensando en él. Encendió la radio y dejo algo de música. Comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón, mientras llevaba el ritmo en el volante.

En un hotel, a las afueras de la ciudad, Yamcha yacía sobre una cama. Sobre su pecho una mujer dormía plácidamente.

" _No hay nada mejor… ¿por qué no hice esto antes? Las mujeres se pelean por estar conmigo. Soy todo un ídolo...jeje... Y Bulma… Ella será mi esposa, tarde o temprano… seremos felices… tendremos muchos hijos… lo siento por mis admiradoras, pero estamos destinados a estar juntos. A ella la amo, esto es solo un pasatiempo…"_ Con estos optimistas pensamientos se incorporó, se duchó, bajó a la recepción, pidió que llevarán algo de comer al cuarto, canceló y acto seguido se retiró en su vehículo a casa de Bulma.

En el espacio el orgulloso príncipe se sentaba a comer. Ya había hecho el cálculo de cuantos días le llevaría volver, por lo que dosificó las provisiones.

-Maldición, teniendo la tecnología saiyajin no fueron capaces de incorporar la función de inconsciencia durante los viajes… ¡como les gusta perder el tiempo a estos terrícolas! Ahora deberé buscar en que entretenerme... Y ese estúpido intercomunicador era demasiado frágil…

Se quedó sentado unos minutos. Volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación de falta de aire. Pensó en ella y llegó a la conclusión que lo que sentía era por causa de algo que le había transmitido durante sus intercambios de fluidos.

-Sabía que no debía acercarme mucho a ella. Maldito parecido con nuestra raza… HUMANA DESVERGONZADA.

Decidió que lo mejor sería relajarse un momento, Fue a buscar el estéreo y lo colocó cerca de la mesa. Le dio un toque al botón verde y con música de fondo se dedicó a entrenar mentalmente…

Comenzó a ver un espacio gris, rodeado de montañas oscuras. De improviso apareció Freezer. Una lucha intensa se desató, cada cual intentaba asestar sus mejores golpes al otro. Después de media hora, logró derrotarlo. Abrió sus ojos un momento y se recostó sobre el suelo.

-Eso estuvo bastante bien. Ahora tomaré un baño y dormiré. Esta si es una buena forma de matar el tiempo… esa estúpida no fue capaz de dejarme la consola de video juegos… más le vale que no la haya tocado… tenía un récord impecable…

Por la tarde Bulma volvió a su casa. Como no encontró a nadie supuso que Yamcha no había vuelto y que sus padres habían salido.

Decidió darse un largo baño. Por fin había tomado una decisión. Suspiró en la bañera _"Sí, me quedaré con Yamcha, nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo y después nos casaremos, como debe ser… tal vez tengamos uno o dos hijos… Ahhhh, todos marcha sobre ruedas"_

Sin embargo al pensar en casarse no fue la imagen de su novio la que apareció ante sus ojos. Se rozó con los dedos los labios y recordó los besos de otro.

-ARGGGG, maldito seas, Vegeta. Sal de mi cabeza, ya tengo mi vida decidida. ¡Por mí que te quedes lejos de la Tierra por lo que te queda de vida!

Estornudó y pensó que era hora de tomarse un anti-alérgico.

En ese momento los padres de Bulma volvían del parque. Habían decidido salir a caminar un rato antes de la cena, para tomar aire fresco. A pesar del tiempo ellos seguían amándose como el primer día. Se conocían a la perfección. Entraron caminando del brazo por la entrada principal, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-Querido, que buena idea fue salir a caminar. Me siento diez años más joven… ¿Crees que pueda tener una cita con alguno de los guapos amigos de nuestra hija? Jujuju

-Amor ¿de nuevo estamos con esas?

-Ay, si sabes que solo lo hago por jugar… y para ver la reacción de esos jóvenes…

-Lo sé, querida,… sin embargo un día uno te tomará la palabra y no tendrás como zafarte de ese lío.

Ella se soltó de su brazo y avanzó unos pasos más adelante. Se dio media vuelta y le dijo poniendo los brazos atrás.

-Si eso llega a pasar le diré que sí, pero que no se enamore de mí porque soy una mujer com-pro-me-ti-da.

Ambos rieron con la ocurrencia de ella. Bulma que estaba cerca decidió asomarse a ver que hacían sus padres.

-¿Por qué tanta algarabía?

-No es nada, hija. Solo nos reímos de las ocurrencias de tu madre.

-Comprendo… ¿No han visto al desaparecido de mi novio?

-No, cariño. Tal vez hoy decidió dormir en su casa.

-No lo creo… quedamos de vernos. Voy a llamarlo mejor…

Bulma subió a su cuarto por su teléfono móvil. Marcó y esperó, y esperó… y esperó. Cuando ya estaba por colgar escucho la voz de él.

-Aquí estas. Tus padres me dijeron que me estabas buscando... - dijo desde el ventanal.

-¿creí que hoy no vendrías? ¿Dónde estabas?

-Salí a ver a mis amigos del equipo…

-Mi madre me dijo que habías ido a ver al maestro ¿?

-Me entendió mal, cariño… Oye- dijo tomándola de una mano y haciéndola girar- te vez muy bella... ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar?

-Oh, gra…a-a-achis- tuvo que estornudar otra vez

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes… creo que tengo alergia.

Volvieron entrada la noche. Él se despidió con un beso leve en los labios de ella y se retiró a su cuarto en el primer piso. Eso fue extraño para ella. Esperaba un poco más de contacto físico y ser ella la que lo dejara esperando por más. No le dio mayor importancia _"Si que está cambiado... me gusta que no se comporte como un chiquillo que solo va tras eso... aunque yo tenía ganas de un poco de eso... de todos modos es mejor así..."_ Tras suspirar subió a su cuarto a descansar. Se cambió y se metió bajo la colcha… pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Decidió salir a fumarse un cigarrillo al balcón. Alzó su vista al cielo donde grandes nubes avanzaban lentamente, empujadas por una leve brisa.

-Gokú… ¿cuando volverás?... ¿Vegeta te habrá encontrado en la inmensidad del espacio?… y tu Vegeta… espero que no quedes varado en medio de la nada… se me olvidó completamente verificar el tanque de reserva... pero es tu culpa por llegar a interrumpir y hacerme enojar... quiero pensar que encontraste otro planeta donde establecerte... pero ¿por qué no pueden llevarse bien? Si uno se convirtió en lo que llaman el súper saiyajin ¿porque el otro no puede dejarlo pasar y ya?… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan obstinado?... Saiyajins… ¿quién los entiende? Se comportan como niños peleando por un juguete… ¿si tan sólo pudieran dejar las cosas como están?... todos estaríamos más tranquilos. Orgulloso desgraciado, ¿es por tu causa que Gokú no vuelve?… Te extraño... amigo… sé que nunca tuviste uno de verdad… excepto ahora. Aunque si mataste a Gokú no te lo perdonaré jamás

Apagó su cigarrillo. Dio media vuelta, no sin antes echar una última mirada al cielo nocturno.

-Buenas noches, saiyajin desagradable…

En una nave, viajando a toda velocidad, Vegeta estaba recostado de espaldas en la cama y se estaba preparando para dormir después de varias horas de exhaustiva práctica mental.

-Debo estar preparado para cuando vuelva a la Tierra... Si Kakaroto está con ellos espero que no intente seguir ocultándose... ¿Seguirá tan insoportable esa terrícola? Ya deben haber traído de vuelta a a su pareja... - se abofeteó mentalmente - Tsk, a mí qué demonios me importa, es solo una estúpida que piensa que soy su amigo, aparte de ser una inútil…- sus ojos comenzaron a pesar - me las pagarás, humana vulgar…


	15. A la vuelta de la esquina

**Capitulo 15**

 **A la vuelta de la esquina**

Era un agradable día por la tarde. Bulma y Yamcha compartían en la piscina, bueno al lado de ésta, después de nadar. Ambos recostados sobre reposeras, bebiendo refrescos y charlando de cosas que para el caso a nadie le importa. Sin embargo…

-Cariño, mañana podríamos salir a algún lugar… no sé ¿qué te parece a la playa?- comentó ella estirándose.

-No lo sé… Puar me comentó que Oolong vendrá a la Capital a renovar su permiso de transformación… aunque dudo mucho que lo consiga – dijo conteniendo la risa

-No seas así, Yamcha… sé que Oolong es un cerdo, literalmente, pero sus transformaciones más de una vez me salvaron de situaciones bastante incómodas…

-Como sea… mañana va a pasar a visitarnos.

-Bueno, siempre es agradable volver a ver a los amigos… - Bulma respondió con algo de melancolía.

Yamcha la miró extrañado. Le tomó la mano y le preguntó

-¿Qué ocurre, Bulma?

-No es nada, es solo que…- ella dudó un segundo en responder- ¿no extrañas a Gokú?

-Gokú está bien… dijo que volvería por sus propios medios y eso es lo que hará. Deja de preocuparte…

-Pero… ¿y si Vegeta lo encontró primero?

-Te he dicho ya muchas veces que es imposible… Si ese bastardo lo encontró seguro Gokú lo hizo trizas o lo dejó agonizando en algún lugar de universo…

Bulma frunció el seño. Sin embargo se relajó y le respondió

-¡Sabes que Gokú no haría eso!… espero que Vegeta este bien, después de todo no se portó mal cuando estuvo viviendo en la Tierra…

Yamcha la miró con algo de fastidio. Vez que salía el saiyajin a la conversación había alguna discusión y Bulma insistía en defenderlo.

-Bulma, eres demasiado confiada e ingenua. Ese bárbaro en miniatura solo está interesado en matar y destruir… no me salgas de nuevo con eso de que está cambiado, ¡por favor!… Mejor cambiemos de tema, no quiero volver a discutir… - cambió su tono a uno suave, tratando de sonar romántico - si quieres ir a la playa podemos ir el fin de semana.

-¿Sabes qué? Me voy… -dijo ella poniéndose de pie y tomando su toalla - ya tomamos suficiente sol y no quiero tostarme… te veo después.

Bulma camino dando zancadas hacia la casa. Yamcha quedó estupefacto.

-¿Y ahora qué dije?

Bulma llegó a su habitación. _"A veces Yamcha se comporta como un verdadero imbécil. Yo no soy una ingenua… es solo que me preocupo por todos mis amigos. Y le disguste a quien le disguste ese malagradecido saiyajin es mi amigo"_

Decidió no seguir molesta, después de todo, los demás nunca podrían comprender la relación que tenían ella y Vegeta. _"Fue la única compañía que tuve durante esos meses… discutíamos, sí… pero él me decía las cosas de frente…"_

-Maldición, Gokú, vuelve pronto para saber que pasó. Me está matando la incertidumbre… siempre te ha gustado tenernos en suspenso – dijo en voz alta, con rabia.

Se metió a la ducha y luego se cambió. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir a su laboratorio a tranquilizarse.

Bajó las escaleras, no sin antes de mirar a todas partes por si estaba Yamcha o Puar por allí. No tenía ganas de encontrárselo después de sus comentarios en la piscina. Al ver el camino libre dio un brinco por sobre el barandal hasta el pasillo que daba a los subterráneos. Con esta maniobra muchas veces había evitado a su madre, cuando pequeña. Lamentablemente para ella, ya no era una niña. Cayó mal y se golpeó el costado contra el muro.

-¿Querida, que estás haciendo?... ¿acaso hiciste alguna travesura? – dijo Bunny apareciendo por la puerta del fondo.

No se sabe cómo, pero de un brinco estuvo al lado de su madre haciéndole con un gesto que bajara la voz.

-Shhhh, mamá. No hables tan fuerte…

Su madre asintió y le dijo en secreto

-Oh, estás jugando a las escondidas… con tu padre hacíamos lo mismo… cuando me encontraba…

Bulma se puso de todos colores, no pudo evitar la imagen mental. Ella era una mal pensada. La interrumpió para no escuchar los detalles.

-Ay, mamá. No quiero saber el final de la anécdota… Es solo que quiero llegar a los laboratorios sin que Yamcha me vea…

-Entonces solo pierdes tu tiempo, cariño…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque el joven Yamcha se fue a buscarte a la calle… hace un rato lo vi salir volando hacia la ciudad…

Bulma se sintió tonta por no partir preguntándole a su madre por el paradero de su novio. Ella siempre sabía dónde estaban todos los de la casa _"¿sabrá leer el ki?"_

-Hija en media hora estará la cena… así que no tardes mucho en tu juego…

Ella la miró y solo le sonrió fingidamente. Retomó su camino y cuando llegó a su laboratorio, sacó el antiguo rastreador de Raditz.

-Voy a hacerle unos ajustes a esto. Así podré ocultarme de mi novio cuando no quiera hablar con él… lástima que no pueda darle un radio más amplio de alcance… así podría saber donde esta Gokú… y Vegeta.

Trabajo unos minutos en el aparato, hasta que por fin

-EUREKA, LO HE CONSEGUIDO… no por nada soy la mujer más inteligente de la tierra… bueno, del Universo también, jajajajajajaja…. Ahora, probémoslo… con los arreglos que le hice puedo ubicar cualquier ki alto y con esta nueva función que le agregué podré registrar a todos mis amigos y saber exactamente donde están.

Iba a hacer la primera prueba. Sabía que Yamcha había ido al centro… estaba por apretar el botón cuando su madre le habló por el comunicador

-Hija, la cena se enfría… date prisa.

Bulma dejó lo que estaba por hacer. Después de todo ya habría tiempo de poner a prueba su nuevo invento.

Subió a cenar. Yamcha no apareció para acompañarlos, pero ella pensó que se habría enojado por su desplante de la tarde, por lo que lo más probable sería que estuviera en su departamento.

Por la noche Yamcha volvió a la casa. Quería ver a Bulma y la encontró vagando por el jardín de su madre. La ubicó por un pequeño resplandor rojo que se veía de vez en cuando.

-¿Otra vez, Bulma? Te he dicho que no me gusta ese hábito tuyo…

-¡Yamcha… - apagó con prisa su cigarrillo - creí que no te vería hasta mañana!

-Te he buscado toda la tarde… ¿Por qué te molestaste ahora?

-Pero mi madre me dijo que saliste….

\- A buscarte…

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Sintió algo extraño en la respuesta de su novio.

\- No estoy enojada… - le dijo volteando su mirada al cielo

-Entonces que te parece pedir algo de comer y ver una película aquí en la casa…

-No, mejor no…- hizo una pausa - Yamcha, no estoy de ánimos de quedarme en casa. Salgamos… al cine, creo que alcanzamos la última función…

-Está bien, cielo.

Fueron al centro comercial. Escogieron una película romántica y entraron. Cuando estaban en lo mejor de la película, el teléfono de Yamcha comenzó a sonar. Él, avergonzado, se levantó y salió al vestíbulo.

-Hola, habla Yamcha… - contestó

-Hola, Yamchi… habla Chelly… oye ¿por qué te fuiste sin despedirte?…

-E-En este momento estoy algo ocupado… te llamo después

-Pero si no es necesario… te estoy viendo justo ahora.

El joven se volvió y vio con horror que su "amiga" estaba a solo unos metros, saludándolo desde los teléfonos públicos que estaban del lado de la puerta del baño de damas. Con su velocidad agarró a la muchacha y se la llevó de la mano hasta detrás de donde vendían las golosinas.

-Yamcha, no tienes que ser tan efusivo…

-Chelly ¡por favor! Ahora estoy con Bulma… te prometo que te veré mañana.

-Oh, eso es demasiado tiempo- le puso una mano sobre el pecho - … que te parece más tarde, en tu apartamento…

Yamcha miró a la chica. Se asustó por la decisión que vio en sus ojos. Terminó aceptando, temiendo un escándalo.

Chelly le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y se retiró justamente hacia la sala donde estaban dando la película que veían con Bulma.

Él volvió a la sala, donde terminaron de ver la película y al salir no pudo evitar mirar preocupado hacía todas partes. Bulma lo notó y soltó su brazo para ponerse delante de él y preguntar

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Desde que saliste de la sala que te has comportado raro…

\- E-este… _"piensa, piensa…"_ lo que sucede es que me habló un amigo del equipo y necesita que nos veamos para… para preparar una fiesta sorpresa a su novia… Sí, eso.

-¿? – Lo miró extrañada - ¿Y por qué diablos estás tan nervioso?

-Es que… la sorpresa es para mañana… y lo había olvidado y me está esperando fuera del edificio… y no sabía si te molestarías por eso… como sucede a veces… - terminó poniendo una mano sobre la nuca mientras una gota gigante aparecía en su cabeza _"excelente, no puedo creer lo bien que me ha salido eso… por favor Bulma, no sigas preguntando…"_

\- Bueno, supongo que tendré que irme sola a casa…

- _"Gracias, Kami-Sama"_ … me iré para allá apenas terminemos…- le dio un beso en los labios y se fue corriendo por la calle.

En un templo sagrado cualquiera un dios miraba desde el borde, con una ENORME gota en su cabeza y decía

-Mister Popo…

-¿Si, Kamis-Samas?

\- Usted es testigo de que yo no tuve nada que ver esto…

Volviendo a la salida del cine. Bulma buscaba en su bolso la cápsula de su automóvil

-Vaya si estaba extraño... – se dio media vuelta y chocó con una muchacha – Oh, disculpa, no fue mi intención… estaba distraída.

-No, pierde cuidado… a veces las cosas pasan… sobre todo cuando estamos distraídas… - le respondió la joven con una mirada que a Bulma le pareció más como de desafío que a disculpa.

Se quedó observando a la muchacha alejarse. Tomó la misma calle por donde había desaparecido su novio hace unos instantes. Se encogió de hombros y activó la cápsula de su automóvil. Mientras manejaba tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de marcarle a Yamcha… sin embargo desechó la idea, no sin un sentimiento que no supo identificar en su pecho.

Mientras en el borde del sistema solar, un terco y orgulloso saiyajin practicaba dando golpes al aire. Ponía todo su empeño en cada movimiento, sus músculos se tensaban y el sudor goteaba al suelo copiosamente. Ese mismo sudor hizo que resbalara y casi cayera de bruces al suelo. Decidió que era momento de parar.

-Mhn, ya es suficiente… necesito comer algo y descansar para reponer energías. Si no me equivoco en unas horas estaré llegando a la tierra… - se olfateó y arrugó su nariz – Argg, apesto y no me queda casi nada de agua en el tanque…

Luego de comer algo, como había dicho, subió al control de mando. Tecleó en la consola y no le gustó nada lo que vio...

-MALDITA SEA. Según esto no alcanzaré a llegar cómodamente… - apretó sus puños con fuerza – te crees muy inteligente, pero no eres más que una imbécil… - diciendo esto se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos.

La "imbécil" apareció en su mente guiñándole un ojo.

" _Pero ¿qué demonios?"_ volvió a abrir sus ojos y apretó con fuerza los apoya-brazos de su asiento -¿Por qué sigue apareciendo en mi mente de esa manera?… - se relajó y esbozó una sonrisa - definitivamente no estoy enfermo, debo estar volviéndome loco… como su madre, ja ja ja … - luego de su exabrupto retornó a la seriedad frunciendo su seño - Tsk, ¡debo desechar todo estos pensamientos!… mi único objetivo es derrotar a Kakaroto…- se acomodó en la silla - es mejor dormir lo que queda de viaje, espero que no falle la alarma, me es imperioso despertar un poco antes para solucionar el problema del aterrizaje… Ya estoy muy cerca… de nuestro encuentro.

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos con esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos los por los reviews y espero que la inspiración me acompañe para continuar los terribles 3 años y poder terminar la trilogía.

Cariños a todos.


End file.
